Trap in Your Apartment
by vkookiss
Summary: [ON-GOING] Tentang Lee Jeno yang terjebak di apartemen bersama si menyebalkan Mark Lee. / NCT Mark x Jeno (MarkNo).
1. 00

Jeno menggerutu kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya berkali-kali, melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya.

Pasalnya, secara mendadak ia di suruh pindah ke apartemen yang sudah di siapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan hari itu juga ia harus pergi.

Juga mereka tak memberi alasan yang logis, membuat Jeno tambah kesal aja. Awas saja kalau mendadak ada kabar ia akan punya adik baru.

Jeno menghela nafas gusar memikirkan itu. Setelah mengetikan kata sandinya, ia bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu kembali.

Ia hanya membawa satu koper, sisanya sedang di siapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin nanti sore barang-barangnya secara keseluruhan tiba.

Jeno menaruh koper sembarang arah dan melompat ke sofa, membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Lift sedang mati, artinya dia harus naik tangga darurat tadi. Padahal kamar apartemennya berada di lantai tujuh.

Bayangkan saja betapa capeknya menjadi Jeno! Jadi jangan heran jika sekarang cowo manis itu bau keringat. Lari keliling lapangan tiga kali aja dia udah tepar apa lagi naik tangga?

Jeno mengutuk pengurus apartemen ini. Harus kah lift mati? Katanya sih tadi sedang dalam proses perbaikan. Semoga saja bisa di percepat, Jeno gamau naik tangga lagi.

Jeno sudah tetap dalam posisi pw-nya. Membuatnya enggan meninggalkan sofa ini, kalaupun harus pindah ke kamar.

Seharusnya sekarang ia harus merapikan baju-bajunya. Tapi Jeno sedang malas sekali sekarang, ia berharap baju-baju itu pindah sendiri ke dalam lemari.

Keempukan sofa membuatnya semakin terlena dan tak ingin beranjak sebelum puas menikmatinya.

"Ah nanti aja. Bodo amat gue ngantuk sekarang!" katanya. Rasa kantuk lebih mendominasinya, perlahan ia mulai menutup mata.

Namun—

Jika saja tak ada suara itu, mungkin Jeno sudah tertidur pulas dan tenang sekarang.

" _Anak gadis_ itu rapiin dulu bajunya, bersih-bersih baru tidur."

 _[a/n: i luv markno]_


	2. 01

Jeno mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya, ia terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia kunci rapat-rapat agar iblis menyebalkan itu tak bisa masuk seenaknya.

Baru aja dia ingin terbang menuju alam mimpi dan melupakan segala masalah yang menimpanya hari ini. Tapi seseorang berhasil mengacaukan itu semua dan makin menumpukan rasa kesal di hati Jeno.

"Ga ga mungkin!" katanya setengah histeris.

Jeno kira ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan seutuhnya ketika ia bisa tinggal sendiri. Namun kenyataan yang di dapat kini sungguh mengecewakan.

Sekaligus membuat Jeno syok dan kaget. Mengapa orang sejenis Mark bisa ada di sini?!

Jelas-jelas ini apartemen yang akan di tempati Jeno seorang diri, namun Mark sepertinya sudah lebih dulu ada di sini.

Bahkan dari awal masuk ke sini Jeno sama sekali tak mencium kehadiran orang lain di sini.

"DARI SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI KENAPA HARUS SI BRENGSEK MARK LEE HAH?!" pekik Jeno sambil memukul pintu kamarnya.

"Aku bukan brengsek sayang, tapi tampan!" sahut Mark dari luar sana. Oh, perut Jeno mendadak mulas mendengar kenarsisan cowo itu.

Astaga, tolong siapapun lenyapkanlah Mark Lee dari hadapan Lee Jeno sekarang.

Karena sesungguhnya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mark Lee tak akan pernah beres. Dan Jeno harus menghindari semua itu demi mendapatkan hidup yang tenang dan damai.

Orang tua nya juga tak bicara apa-apa selain Jeno pindah ke apartemen.

Ah, lama kelamaan kepalanya bisa pecah hanya memikirkan masalah ini. Belum lagi di tambah adanya Mark Lee. Jeno memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing sekarang.

Yang pasti ia butuh istirahat dan ia sangat berharap saat ia membuka mata semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Jeno berjalan tertatih menuju kasurnya dan perlahan membaringkan tubuh di atas sana. Membiarkan air conditioner membelai tubuhnya.

"Jangan lupa mandi Jeno agar tubuhmu wangi~"

Jeno mendelik mendengar ucapan Mark, rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan wajah tampan Mark Lee sekarang ini. Namun berdebat dengan Mark malah membuang tenaga. Tak berguna sama sekali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jeno mulai memikirkan perkataan Mark Lee tadi sekarang, ia mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya.

"Lah anjir!" katanya. "Au ah mandi dulu gerah sekarang!"

Benar kata Mark, bau tubuh Jeno benar-benar tidak sedap. Ah sial, kenapa Mark Lee harus sampai menciumnya hingga ia kehilangan rasa percaya diri sekarang?

 **–OoO–**

Jeno menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sendiri sembari memainkan ponselnya. Ia tadi beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi orang tua nya namun hanya operator yang setia menjawab panggilannya itu.

Ia sama sekali belum keluar kamar sehabis mandi. Sesungguhnya ia malas melihat wajah—sok—gantengnya Mark Lee.

Ia membuka aplikasi line dan men-chat salah satu sahabatnya. Semua notif sosial medianya kali ini tumben sekali sepi. Biasanya banyak dari mereka yang berbondong-bondong memborbardir semua sosial media milik Jeno hingga si pemilik kewalahan sendiri.

 **Jeno Lee** : haechan

 **Jeno Lee** : woy jamet jeju!

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee:** p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : p

 **Jeno Lee** : eH si aNyInG KeMAnA lO hAH?

 **Haechan** : njs alay lo ah

 **Haechan** : knp si syg kgn y sm aa hmm?(((;

 **Jeno Lee** : geuly chan geuly.

 **Haechan** : au ah

 **Jeno Lee** : eh jan ngambek dong

 **Jeno Lee** : gua mw cerita nehh

 **Haechan** : cerita apaan ha

 **Haechan** : awas aj nih klo g jls

 **Jeno Lee** : ett iya makanya dengerin dulu

 **Haechan** : yda apaan

 **Jeno Lee** : jd tuh y chan

 **Jeno Lee** : jdnya y gt w harus gmn nih

 **Jeno Lee** : pokoknya gt deh

 **Haechan** : anj ye lu g jls gmn gua pgn ngerti klo lo ceritanya g jls

 **Haechan** : mls ah dengerin lo cerita, yg ada cape doang w

 **Haechan** : bhay jen!

 **Jeno Lee** : EH HAECHAN GUA CUMAN BECANDA JER

 **Jeno Lee:** E WOY IYA DAH GUA SERIUS SKRNG NIH

 _Read_

 **Jeno Lee** : eH jgn di read woy danger nih keadaannya woey

 **Haechan** : omdo mulu lo ah

 **Haechan** : mls ngadepin w jdnya

 **Jeno Lee** : chan lo ngapa dah?

 **Jeno Lee:** pms ye?

 **Haechan** : jen

 **Jeno Lee** : eh iya iya:(

 **Jeno Lee** : jgn pergi dulu:((

 **Jeno Lee** : jd gini

 **Jeno Lee** : kan bokap nyokap w bilang hari ini w pnya apartemen baroe kan

 **Haechan** : nah trus?

 **Jeno Lee** : yda kan w mulai pindah hari ni

 **Jeno Lee** : mana td w sial mulu, bawa koper berat trus jdnya naek tangga darurat bcs lift nya mati dan dlm proses perbaikan

 **Haechan** : pfftt

 **Haechan** : numpang ngakak bentar jen

 **Haechan** : WKWKWK

 **Jeno Lee** : jGN KETAWA LO ANJENG WOEY

 **Haechan** : iye iye lnjut dah

 **Jeno Lee** : nah pas nyampe di apart kan w udh seneng tuh tenang damai sentosa

 **Jeno Lee:** e pas pgn bobok ada suaranya si Mark

 **Haechan** : wait

 **Haechan** : wAIT

 **Haechan** : tunggu deh bentar

 **Jeno Lee** : lola dah lo njs

 **Haechan** : e ANJIR KAK MARK?

 **Jeno Lee** : gausa sok sopan lo manggil dia pake 'kak'

 **Jeno Lee** : dia samsek gaada jiwa wibawanya buat jd kakel/?

 **Haechan** : EH KAK MARK LEE ANAK BASKET KAN?

 **Haechan** : YG COGAN ITU?!

 **Haechan** : FAQ JEN LO LUCKY BGT

 **Haechan** : ni y klo misal w ss chatan kita ke ig byk yg iri sm lo

 **Haechan** : eh tp serius itu kak Mark Lee anak rapper plus basket yg famous itu kan?

 **Jeno Lee** : chan

 **Jeno Lee** : sejak kpn si gua boong sm lo ha

 **Haechan** : tiga hari yg lalu lo katanya pgn jajanin gua batagor

 **Haechan** : tapi mana hah sampe skrng blm

 **Haechan** : tayi lo dasar php

 **Jeno Lee:** bokek gua chan yalord

 **Haechan** : nah trus masalah lo sm dia tuh apa

 **Jeno Lee** : pas gua udh pgn pules tuh eh dia ngomong gini: 'anak gadis tuh beresin dulu bajunya, bersih-bersih baru tidur'

 **Jeno Lee:** fAQ APA BANGET CB

 **Jeno Lee** : kzl bgt w anjynk sm dia bngst

 **Haechan** : ett omongannya

 **Haechan** : itu kak mark knp ada di situ dah?

 **Jeno Lee** : justru itu chan gua samsek gatau knp dia bisa ada di apart gua

 **Haechan** : lo knp g cb tanya kak mark nya aj gt, minta penjelasan dari dia

 **Jeno Lee:** chan, gua udh keburu eneg ngeliat komok dia pls

 **Haechan** : pls d jen, drpd lo diem aja gt

 **Haechan** : gmnpun lo pasti jg kepo knp dia bisa ada di sana jg kan

 **Jeno Lee** : nanti aja chan, gua udh pw

 **Haechan** : yda trsrh lo aj

 _Read_

Jeno membanting ponselnya lalu menutup matanya, ah lebih baik sekarang ia benar-benar istirahat. Masalah untuk mengurus _'Misteri Adanya Mark Lee di Apartemennya_ ' bisa nanti. Biarkan jeno membuang semua masalah ini sejenak.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Jeno melemparkan bantal kearah pintu dan berteriak, "WEH ANJING BISA GA SIH LO JANGAN GANGGU IDUP ORANG MULU HAH?!"

Baru di bilang juga apa, gaakan tenang hidup Jeno kalo ada Mark di sana. Ada aja kejailan yang di lakukan Mark untuk membuat Jeno—nyaris setiap hari itu terjadi.

"LEE JENO APA YANG KAMU UCAPKAN HAH TADI?!"

Muka Jeno mendadak pucat, ia menelan ludah gugup. Ini suara bapaknya, ayah Taehyung. Ketahuankan tabiatnya kalo Jeno suka ngomong kasar.

Sumpah dia kira itu Mark yang ngetuk pintu makanya Jeno langsung ngegas.

Jeno bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya dan ketika sudah di hadapkan dengan muka si ayah, Jeno nyengir.

"Ngomong apa kamu tadi hah?!" Ayah Taehyung menjewer telinga Jeno dan menyeretnya menuju arah dapur.

"Aduh Yah sakit tau Yah, lepasin apa ih!" keluh Jeno.

"Om itu Jeno-nya tolong lepasin kesian dia tuh kesakitan.." kata Mark tiba-tiba muncul.

Akhirnya ayah Taehyung melepaskan jewerannya, berakhir dengan telinga Jeno yang memerah.

"Aduh ayah, sakit tau!"

"Kenapa sih ini?" Bunda Jungkook bergegas datang karena mendengar keributan dari dapur. "Kamu abis apain Jeno Yah? Sampe telinganya merah tuh."

"Anakmu noh, ngatain ayah-nya anjing."

Bunda Jungkook melotot kearah Jeno. "Lho Jen, kok bisa kamu ngatain ayah begitu hah?!"

Jeno berdecak, "Bun, Yah, plis, dengerin Jeno ngomong dulu. Tadi Jeno kira Mark yang ngetuk jadinya Jeno ngegas. Lagian gangguin orang lagi pengen tidur aja!"

"Yaudah ah Yah, Jeno-nya juga gatau kan itu papa? Udah sini kita makan dulu." Akhirnya bunda Jungkook berinisiatif memberhentikan acara ribut anak dan suaminya.

Jeno mengembungkan bibirnya begitu Mark Lee duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan ayah Taehyung duduk di samping bunda Jungkook. Males banget sih aslinya Jeno sampingan Mark.

"Jeno tambah manisnya kalo abis mandi? Tuh liat tambah manis sampe Mark jadi diabet tante ngeliatnya."

Jeno mendelik, jadi Mark pengin nyindir perihal aroma tak sedap dari tubuh Jeno tadi. Astaga kalo tak ada ortunya di sini, di pastikan Jeno sudah menempeleng kepala Mark Lee.

"Lah bisa aja kamu Mark ngomong Jeno manis," kekeh bunda Jungkook. "Yaudah kamu makan sesukamu aja ya, gausah sungkan."

Mark mengangguk dan mengambil piring beserta lauk pauk yang terhidang di atas meja. Sikapnya benar-benar sopan, masalahnya di depannya itu om Taehyung sama tante Jungkook selaku ortu si Lee Jeno yang manis.

"Jeno jangan cemberut aja dong," tegur bunda Jungkook begitu melihat wajah anaknya yang cemberut. Sama sekali gaada aura cerah nya.

"Suruh iblis di samping aku pindah dulu bun," Jeno membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hush Jeno, gaboleh ngomong gitu dong!"

Bunda Jungkook segera menenangkan suaminya, lalu tersenyum tak enak pada Mark. "Maaf ya nak Mark atas perkataan Jeno, dia emang kadang kalo ngomong suka ga di filter dulu."

Mark tersenyum simpul. "Ga pa-pa kok tante, om. Di nikmati aja ya makannya om, tante, Jeno juga."

"Cih pencitraan," gumam Jeno, namun Mark masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Jeno katakan.

Mark menghela nafas berat, berusaha untuk lebih sabar menghadapi mulut pedas Jeno. Karena semuanya itu butuh perjuangan.

Mereka menikmati makanan yang di buat oleh bunda Jungkook sekarang. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan saja yang terdengar. Sejatinya, nafsu makan Jeno sudah hilang sejak ia menduduki diri di sini.

Setelah menegak habis air putihnya, Jeno akhirnya bersuara. "Bun, Yah, ini kan apartemen aku, terus kenapa ada Mark Lee di sini sih?!"

"Untuk _pendekatan_." jawab ayah Taehyung singkat.

Jeno mengernyit dahi, bingung akan maksud perkataan ayahnya. "Pendekatan? Apa maksudnya?"

"Nanti kamu juga mengerti sayang, yang pasti mulai hari ini kamu dengan Mark ada dalam satu hunian yang sama." bunda Jungkook mengambil alih.

"Tinggal bersama gitu maksud bunda?"

Satu angukan kepala dari bundanya sukses membuat dunia Jeno terasa runtuh.

 _[a/n: hai! Diriku update lg nih gaess]_


	3. 02

Hari-hari menyebalkan pun di mulai hari ini. Bersama Mark Lee ia harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama iblis satu itu. Jika tidak, uang jajan Jeno akan lekas di potong. Jelas ia tak mau itu terjadi, mau tak mau ia harus satu mobil dengan si iblis Mark Lee.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Jeno memainkan ponselnya, sama sekali tak berminat mengobrol dengan Mark Lee sekalipun. Sedangkan Mark di sampingnya menyetir dengan gaya sok cool-nya —yang tak akan membuat Jeno terpesona.

"Si manis diem aja. Kenapa sih sayang sakit gigi ya?"

"Diam keparat dan fokus pada jalan! Lo gamau kan kita nabrak tiang listrik?"

"Ih manis-manis ngomongnya kasar ya, ga sesuai sama mukanya yang manis gitu."

"Diem deh Mark, gua males debat sama lo."

"Lah kan saya cuma ajak ngobrol sama si manis bukannya ngajak si manis debat kok."

"Gua cowo Mark, gua ganteng!"

"Ah serius Jeno ganteng? Gantengan mana sama Mark di sini?"

"Yah gantengan gua lah, jelas."

"Kamu manis bukan ganteng Jeno."

"Bacot."

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sekolah dan Mark memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berniat membukakan pintu untuk Jeno, tapi sayangnya cowo manis itu keluar duluan.

"Jeno belajar yang bener ya!"

"Ngaca dulu sobri lo gimana, baru ceramahin gua!"

Demi apapun Mark tabah.

Mark membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Ia memandangi punggung Jeno yang perlahan semakin menjauh. "Untung manis, untung sayang.."

Dan ia bergegas menuju kelas sekarang. Bagi Mark ini belum apa-apa, hanya menghadapi setiap ocehan pedas Jeno ia sudah biasa dan masih bisa membalasnya.

Yaiyalah, mereka tiap hari berantem mulu tiada henti tiap ketemu.

Jeno melempar ranselnya kearah tempat duduknya, para siswa yang sudah datang lebih dulu melihatnya aneh. Jeno tersadar, "gausah liat-liat lo pada!"

Ucapan itu langsung ngebuat mereka membuang muka ke arah lain. Lee Jeno yang sedang pms begini biasanya ucapannya akan lebih pedas.

Haechan merangkul Jeno yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya. "Lo kenapa sih Jen?"

Jeno diam. Haechan seakan ngerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu dan bergegas mengganti topik. "Yaudah deh nanti aja ceritanya, mau ke kantin ga?"

Jeno mengangguk.

"Nanti mau bolos aja ga? Lo bener-bener serasa ga punya semangat hidup tau Jen," saran Haechan sesat.

Jeno menoyor kepalanya. "Lo kalo ngomong emang asal jeplak ye, ga ah emang lo kira gua anak ga bener."

Haechan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Yha kan sekali-kali aja ga pa-pa."

"Tapi guenya gamau.."

"Yaudah."

Sesampainya di kantin, Jeno segera mencari tempat. Kebetulan banyak banget yang kosong, yang ke isi paling anak-anak yang belom sarapan di rumah. Dia emang belom sarapan.

"Mau apaan Jen?"

"Bubur sama teh angetnya aja."

"Oke, tunggu ya."

Haechan tuh bener-bener tau kalo Jeno lagi bete, jadi setiap Jeno lagi bete Haechan selalu nurutin aja kemauan Haechan. Dia udah tau Jeno luar dalem.

Jeno menopang dagunya, dengan bibirnya setia terus memaki Mark Lee. Entah kenapa bawaannya setiap melihat Mark Lee, Jeno ingin mengomel terus.

"Hay manis sendiri aja, pacarnya mana? Tapi kok manis-manis jomblo sih sayang, sini coba sama om." Mark mendadak muncul sembari mencolek dagu Jeno genit.

Dan seenak jidat, Mark duduk di depan Jeno sambil senyam-senyum ga jelas. Senyum sok kegantengan sih kalo kata Jeno.

Jeno memandang Mark tajam lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja. Lantas merebut seluruh atensi para siswa lain. Tapi ketika mereka tau itu Lee Jeno, dengan cepat, mereka sibuk dengan makannya sendiri.

"Apaan sih colek-colek di kira gua sabun colek gitu?!" bentak Jeno.

"Idih manis-manis galak ya?"

"Mark plis deh, mending lo minggat aja dari sini!"

"Dih gamau suka-suka gua lah."

"Kan masih banyak bangku Mark!"

"Guanya gamau gimana dong? Lagian kan semua orang bebas milih tempat di mana, ga perlu dilarang."

"Au ah bodo serah lo aja."

Jeno kembali duduk dan membuang nafas kasar. Harusnya di depannya itu ada pemandangan tidak mengenakan dalam berupa wajah Mark Lee yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Sekaligus membuat Jeno risih, ia berusaha mencari pemandangan yang lain asal tak bertemu pandang dengan Mark.

Tapi hasilnya gagal, mereka sering tak sengaja bersitatap.

"Bisa ga sih jangan liat-liat!"

"Dih orang gua punya mata yang ngeliat lah," ucapnya. "Ngeliat muka manis lo, anjir es teh tuh ga perlu pake gula lagi kalo di depan gua sekarang jauh lebih manis."

Dasar playboy, batin Jeno.

Jika yang lain akan keburu meleleh, lain dengan Jeno, dia mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Meski tak dapat di pungkiri wajahnya juga mendadak panas di puji demikian.

Jeno memutar bola matanya. Nah sekarang Haechan mana? Kok belom muncul-muncul. Ini Jeno udah keburu laper.

"Jeno belom sarapan ya?"

"Belom, dan itu bukan urusan lo." jawabnya ketus.

Mark meringis. "Urusan gua juga lagi sekarang," ujarnya. "Mau gua pesenin ga?"

"Ga perlu udah ada Haechan yang pesenin—nah tuh orangnya juga udah dateng!"

Haechan menaruh makanan serta minuman pesenan Jeno. Doi sendiri hanya membeli batagor. Cuma buat iseng-iseng aja sih. Dari pada cuma ngeliat Jeno makan, entar dia ikutan ngiler lagi.

"Eh ada kak Mark. Hay kak!" Sapa Haechan.

"Oh hay juga Haechan! Lo duduk di di sini dulu ya jagain Jeno nanti gua balik."

"Sip kak!"

Jeno memukul punggung Haechan keras. "Chan! Apaan sih tadi!" katanya setelah kepergian Mark.

"Dih orang bukan apa-apa juga."

Jeno tak menjawab dan mulai menyantap bubur yang di pesankan Haechan. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu menopang dagu dan melihat aktifitas Jeno.

Haechan mencondongkan wajahnya, "tadi kak Mark ngomong apa aja?"

"Pokoknya itu obrolan yang ga penting."

Haechan berdecak. "Sumpah deh Jen lo itu galak banget, jangan galak-galak banget apa jadi orang."

"Suka-suka gua, siapa lo hah?!"

Haechan sih udah kebal di jutekin sama Jeno. Jadi dia ga ngejawab ucapan sahabatnya tadi. Kebal sih kebal tapi kadang Haechan suka sakit hati saat ucapan Jeno makin nyelekit.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Mark kembali datang dan mendudukan diri di depan Jeno, sedangkan Haechan pindah di samping sahabatnya itu meski dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh. Seolah memberi kesempatan pada Mark.

Cowo bule itu membawa makanan yang sama, dengan rasa tak bersalah, Mark menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Jeno yang menajam.

"Jen gua balik ke kelas duluan ya?" Haechan yang seolah tau dengan situasi ini bergegas pergi dari sana.

Jeno belum sempat mengumpati Haechan, tapi sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang lebih dulu. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kenapa harus di sini sih?"

"Kan suka-suka gua."

"Kan masih ada tempat yang lain Mark."

"Ga mau, maunya di sini."

Karena di suguhkan oleh wajah Mark Lee, Jeno kehilangan selera makannya. "Ga nafsu makan gua nih ada lo."

Mark menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan memandang balik Jeno. "Gua bakal pergi, tapi lo harus makan!"

"Tuh tau diri. Sono lo pergi!" usir Jeno.

Mark mengangkat nampannya dan pindah ke meja lain. Yang tak jauh letaknya dari Jeno agar ia bisa leluasa mengawasi cowo manis itu. Mark gatau suka sama Jeno bakal sesusah ini.

Setelah kepergian Mark, menyisakan sedikit perasaan bersalah pada diri Jeno, tapi ia menepisnya dan tak ingin perduli lagi.

Jeno mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

–OoO–

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi Jeno masih saja berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu kelasnya. Menatap koridor yang lenggang. Hanya ada anak-anak yang belum pulang saja yang berlalu-lalang.

Jeno memang sudah lelah, ia ingin segera beristirahat. Tapi sesuatu menahannya hingga ia masih di sini sampai sekarang.

Kalau ingin tau, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Mark Lee.

Selain berangkat sekolah bersama, orang tuanya menyuruh untuk pulang bersama Mark juga. Padahal ia muak semobil dengan makhluk menyebalkan satu itu.

Jeno berusaha untuk menunggu lebih sabar lagi, bukan ia yang harus menemui Mark, tapi Mark yang harus menemuinya.

Seperti yang di katakan cowo itu saat tadi pagi.

"Nanti pulang gua ke kelas lo. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Mark Lee berbicara seperti itu dengan penuh penekanan. Jadi Jeno mengangguk-angguk saja.

Itu lah kenapa Jeno masih ada di sini. Sebelum itu Haechan sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tapi Jeno menolak, karena ia sudah cukup merepotkan Haechan hari ini.

Apalagi mood-nya hari ini benar-benar naik turun. Tak tertebak. Kadang Jeno bahagia, kadang suka marah-marah, kadang mendadak diam.

Jadi lah Haechan pulang duluan.

Jeno berdecak sebal atas keterlambatan Mark Lee dalam mejemputnya.

Ia membuang nafas kasar dan menghentakan satu kakinya ke lantai, kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis.

"Kemana cowo brengsek itu hah?!" pekik Jeno.

"Sudah dulu ya cantik hari ini, aku pulang dulu, kamu juga harus lekas pulang ya cantik."

"Iya, tapi nanti janji ya kak Mark telepon aku?"

"Iya cantik."

"Yaudah, aku dulu kak."

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang~"

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah begitu suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar. Apalagi tadi nada suara Mark Lee tadi yang di manis-maniskan.

Menjijikan.

Cowo itu sedang menggoda salah satu cewe di angkatan Jeno. Seo Herin namanya—Jeno tau dari suaranya.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa aneh saat Mark mencolek dan mengacak-acak rambut cewe itu. Entahlah, rasanya tidak enak.

Mark tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Jeno. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Jeno sudah keburu kesal dengan Mark, kemudian ia berjalan berjalan duluan dan sengaja menubrukan bahu mereka.

"Eh Jeno tunggu dong!"

Jeno sengaja mempercepat langkahnya. Bertatap muka dengan Mark Lee malah membuatnya tambah kesal. Apalagi mengingat kejadian yang tadi, Jeno ingin menonjok wajahnya hingga babak belur dan memakinya.

Sikap Mark Lee yang sangat Jeno benci.

Cowo bule itu playboy sangat, setiap hari korban godaannya itu berganti-ganti.

Tapi yang Jeno dengar, Mark sama sekali tidak memacari salah satu korbannya itu.

Singkatnya, dia itu tipe-tipe cowo PHP.

Mark hanya melambungkan hati mereka, lalu setelah ia tau bahwa korbannya sudah terjatuh dalam perangkap, Mark lantas meninggalkannya.

Banyak yang sakit hati.

Tapi masih ada saja yang menaruh sedikit harapan pada Mark.

Mark menangkap pergelangan tangan Jeno dan menyentaknya hingga kini Jeno berhadapan dengan Mark.

"Apa lagi?"

Mark mengambil nafas pelan-pelan. "Tungguin gua bisa kan? Gausah pake jalan cepet-cepet gitu?"

"Lo nya aja yang jalannya kelamaan." Jeno menyentak tangan Mark. Tapi usahanya gagal karena cowo itu memegangnya erat. Jeno berusaha tenang, "lepasin Mark!"

"Ga!"

"Apa yang harus gua lakuin supaya lo ngelepas genggaman itu?"

"Jalan di samping gua, samain langkahnya!"

Jeno memutar bola matanya dan berdiri di samping Mark. "Udah kan? Sekarang lepasin!"

Mark melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Nah gitu dong, ayo!"

"Hmm..."

Tadinya Mark ingin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jeno, tapi cowo manis itu sudah lebih dulu membukanya dan membuat Mark akhirnya pasrah.

Suasana di dalam mobil cukup hening, Jeno menutup matanya. Ia sudah menahan kantuk sedari tadi, tubuhnya terasa sangat letih. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar lagu yang terputar di radio.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia terlelap.

Mark melirik kearah sampingnya—tempat Jeno berada, ia tersenyum kecil, mengamati wajah damai Lee Jeno saat tertidur. Benar-benar manis, dan ya tanpa ada raut-raut jutek di sana. Sangat polos.

Ah, Lee Jeno memang sangat manis—aslinya, tapi setiap di sekolah dia selalu menampakan wajah galak yang membuat kemanisannya tak terlihat.

Mark Lee berusaha mempertahankan fokusnya pada jalan raya, karena berkali-kali ia mendapat klaksonan dari para pengemudi lain. Karena wajah Lee Jeno yang sedang tertidur jauh lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Manis, gua suka." gumamnya.

–OoO–

Sesampainya di basement apartemen, Mark mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melihat ke arah samping. Ia ingin membangunkan Jeno, tapi rasanya tak tega. Cowo manis itu pulas sekali, tampaknya Jeno kelelahan.

Mungkin ia memang harus mengendong Lee Jeno bukan?

Mark mengambil nafas pelan-pelan. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukan ini.

Mark mengangkat tubuh Jeno ala bridal style. Untungnya Mark Lee ada seorang tipe cowo yang rajin nge-gym setiap waktu luang, mengangkat tubuh Jeno sama sekali tak membuatnya keberatan.

Aslinya sih lumayan berat.

Lee Jeno bukan gemuk kok, di mata Mark, Lee Jeno itu montok.

Untungnya lift apartemen mereka sudah di perbaikin dan berjalan seperti biasanya, jadi ia tak perlu menaiki tangga. Kalau tanpa membawa beban berat sih tak masalah, yang sekarang ini kasus Mark adalah menggendong tubuh Lee Jeno.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan Mark melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan seorang wanita di belakangnya. Ia sedikit kesusahan ketika ingin menekan lantai apartemennya, "nona, bisakah kamu menekan lantai tujuh?" tanya Mark to the point.

Wanita itu dengan cekatan menekan angka tujuh beserta lantai apartemennya. "Dia kekasihmu atau—" wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memberi pandangan aneh.

Dan Mark cukup mengerti arti tatapan wanita itu. "Oh dia temanku oke? Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Mark juga tak ingin di cap sebagai siswa yang berkelakukan bejat, mana lagi mereka sama-sama memakai seragam. Mau di kata apa nanti dia jikalau wanita itu menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak hanya berdasarkan yang ia lihat tanpa mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Mark? Makanya tadi ia cepat menjawab untuk mengklarifikasi.

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Oh, ya, tenang saja."

Mark menghela nafas lega, dan Ting!

Lift berbunyi menandakan Mark harus segera pergi dari sini. "Oh, hey aku duluan.."

"Ah iya.."

Mark bergegas menuju kamar apartemen mereka, dengan cepat ia mengetikan sandi lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu menggunakan kaki.

Ia harus membaringkan Jeno di kamarnya, tapi setau Mark, kamar Jeno terkunci sekarang dan ia tak tau dimana Jeno menyimpan kunci itu.

Karena tubuhnya juga sudah lelah belum lagi dengan beban yang ia bawa ini, Mark memutuskan membaringkan tubuh Jeno di kamarnya saja.

 _[a/n: hay! btw, kalo yang masih nanya ini GS atau yaoi, aku perjelas ya, ini yaoi kok sayang hehe:) Dan aku usahain buat update cepet buat kalian semuaaa! luv ya️]_


	4. 03

Jeno membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, lalu berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali. Seingatnya tadi ia ketiduran di dalam mobil, dan setelahnya ia tak tau lagi.

Tapi yang sekarang, ia sudah berada di atas kasur yang empuk, Jeno mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Tidurnya sangat nyenyak omong-omong, Jeno mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat kearah jendela.

Hari sudah malam. Oh astaga kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya saja tadi? Saking pulasnya ia tertidur dari pulang sekolah dan bangun saat malam tiba.

Bisa di pastikan Jeno akan begadang malam ini. Sekalian mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang belum selesai, mungkin dengan cara itu tubuhnya bisa cepat lelah dan kantuk menyerang.

Ya, soalnya setiap melihat buku matematika saja matanya mendadak mengantuk. Entah karena pengaruh apa, tapi giliran main ponsel, matanya sama sekali tak lelah.

Jika mengerjakan tugas tak bisa membuatnya mengantuk, Jeno bisa berlarian atau menghafalkan koreografi. Apapun itu ia lakukan asal bisa membuat matanya cepat mengantuk.

Jeno sedikit menyesali pilihannya untuk tertidur tadi, harusnya ia menahan itu agar cepat tertidur nanti malam. Jeno takut jika ia begadang, saat esok sekolah ia terlambat.

Jeno masih mengumpulkan nyawanya di atas kasur, samar-samar ia mendengar suara percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi, mempertandakan ada orang mandi di dalam.

Tapi setelah itu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Lalu terpampanglah Mark Lee yang hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya, sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka. Dengan perut yang sudah terbentuk oleh abs, dan jangan lupakan lelehan air yang menuruni lehernya.

Jeno membulatkan bola matanya dan menutup mulutnya, berjaga-jaga takut tiba-tiba ia berteriak. Oh sungguh tubuh Mark di depan sana sangat menggoda iman, dan bolehlah jari Jeno bermain di atas dada bidang itu?

Terkutuklah pikiran Jeno yang tiba-tiba merambat ke mana-mana. Kenapa ia masih sempat membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak di saat seperti ini?!

Harusnya ia belum bangun tadi, harusnya Jeno kembali tidur dan terbangun saat Mark sudah keluar dari kamar dan juga saat cowo itu berpakaian lengkap.

Omong-omong berbicara soal kamar. Jeno segera menelaah ruangan ini dengan cepat.

Kenapa warna dindingnya berwarna abu-abu? Dan bukan warna biru, kenapa lemarinya itu penuh dengan komik-komik—yang sepertinya memiliki rating tinggi? Dan juga bukan koleksi novelnya miliknya.

Sedangkan Jeno tak pernah mengoleksi hal-hal seperti itu. Biarpun ia sudah remaja.

Dan yang paling penting, kenapa meja belajarnya berantakan? Jeno sangat rajin membereskannya omong-omong.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah sekitar kasur. Kenapa boneka teddy bear besar yang selalu setia menemaninya tiap malam itu?

Jeno masih berpikir. Ia berusaha menyadari sesuatu, kamarnya ini aneh. Seperti bukan kamarnya. Juga kamar ini berantakan, padahal Jeno juga rajin membereskannya.

Ia bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Bahwa ia bukan kamarnya.

Tapi masa sih ia terdampar di kamar orang lain? Tak mungkin.

Apartemennya mempunyai dua kamar, dan kedua kamar ini terisi. Kamar yang satu di tempati oleh Jeno sendiri.

Dan yang kedua, dengan Mark Lee.

Oh ya, Mark Lee rupanya tinggal bersamanya di sini.

Jeno mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ia baru sadar ia berada di kamar seorang Mark Lee. Omong-omong cowo yang bersangkutan itu masih belum memakai pakaian.

Ternoda sudah mata polos nan suci milik Jeno. Jeno sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak melihat hal-hal kotor sebelum waktu yang tepat.

Tapi ia sendiri yang mengingkari prinsip itu.

Memang sih kebanyakan remaja zaman sekarang memiliki hormon yang tinggi dan rasa ingin tau sedangkan berusaha menekan rasa penasaran itu karena menurutnya itu hal yang tak baik dan harus di hindari saat masa sekarang.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja menurut Jeno, melihat tubuh atas seseorang saja sama dengan melihat video porno.

"Jeno udah bangun?"

Suara Mark menghancurkan segala pemikiran panjang Jeno. Cowo itu dengan santainya menaruh ponsel kembali dan mengacak-acak surainya yang masih basah.

Jeno berusaha keras untuk melihat kearah lain asal jangan kearah Mark Lee. "Yang lo liat sendiri kan."

Tapi, ia sedikit goyah. Karena berkali-kali Jeno melihat kearah Mark—tepatnya kearah tubuhnya. Wajah Jeno juga mendadak panas.

Sisi iblis di dalam tubuhnya seolah menyuruh untuk melihat terus kearah tubuh Mark Lee, sedangkan yang sisi malaikat menyuruhnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan jangan sampai melihat kearah Mark Lee.

Tapi sisi iblis selalu menang. Dan Jeno gagal menuruti keinginan sisi malaikat yang jelas-jelas niatnya baik dan tak menyesatkan.

Tubuh Mark Lee benar-benar menggoda, menggoyahkan seluruh akal sehat Jeno. Tapi kesadarannya masih sangat penuh, mati-matian Jeno penahan itu semua agar tak semakin terperosok dalam nafsu.

Pemandangan cowo-cowo seperti ini memang jarang, jadi kita harus menikmatinya selagi bisa kan?

Lee Jeno, sadarlah! Batinnya menjerit.

"Suka apa yang lo liat tadi huh?" Seringaian terlukis apik di wajahnya. Mark berkali-kali memergoki Jeno yang melirik-lirik kearah tubuhnya.

Tidak sia-sia ia pergi ke gym setiap akhir pekan hingga memiliki tubuh ini dan membuat Lee Jeno terpesona karenanya.

Berkat Jung Jaehyun—kakak sepupunya—ia bisa seperti ini. Oh ingatkan Mark agar berucap beribu terima kasih pada Jaehyun.

Mark sudah berjanji agar membentuk tubuhnya sebagus dan sekekar mungkin—sejak hari ini, karena Lee Jeno hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang kaget—mungkin?

Sepertinya Lee Jeno kira awalnya ia hanya cowo yang malas berolahraga. Tapi tidak bung!

"Ini kamar lo?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan Mark barusan, Jeno sudah menyampaikan pertanyaan baru.

Mark mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

Jeno bergegas mundur ke belakang dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Apa yang lo lakuin hah?"

Ia sudah panik ketika Mark mengangguk tadi. Pikirannya sudah memunculkan beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Jeno bingung selain melakukan apa -apa selain melindungi diri.

Di kamar cowo brengsek—yang pastinya terkunci, dan cowo itu hanya berbalut handuk.

Tebak beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi ke depannya?

Rasanya Jeno ingin menangis bila salah satu pemikirannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Jeno menyibakan selimut sedikit. Ia hanya memastikan saja kok. Perasaannya sudah tambah was-was sekarang.

Tubuh Jeno melemas, ia berusaha menangkal itu tapi hasilnya sama.

Seragam yang ia pakai sudah berganti dengan kaos putih dan celana boxernya.

"Apa yang lo udah lakuin ke gua hah?!" Jeno berucap dengan nada tinggi. Ia juga mempertahankan nada suaranya agar tak terdengar seperti menahan tangis, karena mungkin saja sebentar lagi Jeno akan menangis.

Karena Lee Jeno sama sekali tak ingin kelihatan lemah di depan Mark Lee.

Lee Jeno adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegas, yang tak akan bisa di tumbangkan oleh siapapun itu.

Mark merangkak dan mengurung tubuh Jeno. Bagi Jeno, wajah Mark Lee yang sekarang itu—benar-benar menyeramkan.

Lee Jeno sekarang ada dalam kungkungan Mark Lee. Hingga ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik, wajah Mark juga dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Menurut lo, apa yang udah gua lakuin ke elo Lee Jeno?" Bisik Mark seduktif.

Tubuh Jeno meremang mendengarnya. Jeno mencengkram selimut itu erat. Ia menelan ludah dan hanya memperhatikan Mark.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutin permainan yang tadi sayang?"

Tangan Mark menggenggam selimut itu, seringainya bertambah lebar seiring dengan perubahan raut wajah Jeno.

"Tampaknya seru bukan? Gua bisa beri lo kenikmatan yang luar biasa, sayang.."

Mark semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Jeno. "Masih diam baby? Berarti jawabannya iya bukan?"

Mark hendak menarik selimut itu, namun tak di sangka dengan tangkas Lee Jeno menendang selangkangannya keras.

Lee Jeno bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, ia membuka pintu (ternyata tak di kunci) dan membanting pintunya.

Menyisakan Mark Lee yang mengusap benda pusakanya. Tendangan Lee Jeno tak main-main, rasanya sakit sekali. Benar-benar nyeri sampai Mark tak bisa bergerak.

Masalahnya adalah: ini aset berharganya, masa depannya. Mark masih meringis. Bagaimana ia menjebol Jeno bila _pusakanya_ begini?

" _Burung_ gua anjir!" kata Mark. "Takut penyok woy, _aset berharga_ banget ini! Gawat kalo sampe kenapa-napa!"

Mark masih mengelus _pusakanya_ itu. "Tenang sayang, Daddy bakal nyembuhin kamu kok."

 **–OoO–**

Jeno sudah memasuki kamarnya, dan mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia tak tau mendapat ide dari mana untuk menendang selangkangan Mark Lee, yang pasti sesuatu berhasil mendesaknya agar melakukan cara tersebut.

Setidaknya Jeno sudah terbebas dari Mark Lee sekarang. Sudah berhasil melindungi dirinya.

Karena hal tersebut Lee Jeno takut akan Mark Lee, ia takut Mark Lee akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya.

Tapi apakah Mark berhasil menjebol Jeno? Tapi kok saat ia tertidur kenapa Jeno tak merasakan apa-apa?

Oh ya, _fyi_ aja sih, Lee Jeno itu kalo udah tidur bakal kayak orang mati. Maksudnya bener-bener ga bisa di bangunin, karena cuma Jeno sendiri yang bisa bangunin dirinya.

Untung saat hari sekolah ia bisa mengendalikan diri agar ga kebablasan tidur.

Apa bener Jeno udah ga perjaka? Apa bener Mark Lee berhasil melihat tubuhnya secara menyeluruh? Apa benar Mark berhasil menodai tubuhnya?

Mungkin saat selesai menikmati tubuh Jeno, Mark langsung memakai kan bajunya kembali agar Jeno tak menyadari itu—setidaknya itu sekarang yang Jeno asumsikan.

Jeno itu bener-bener ngejaga dirinya buat tetep perjaka sampe doi nikah. Tapi kenapa saat masih sekolah keperjakaanya udah hilang?

"Bun, Yah, maafin Jeno yang ga bisa jaga keperjakaan Jeno.." gumamnya menahan tangis.

Jeno udah lemah kalo udah begini, dia keinget bunda sama ayahnya yang bakal kecewa karena Jeno ga bisa jaga dirinya.

Walaupun Jeno emang kadang suka ngebangkang perintah mereka, tapi di lubuk hatinya dia masih sayang banget dan ga pengin ngecewain.

Kalo nilai buruk, Jeno masih bisa memperbaikinya lah, tapi kalo kasus ini beda lagi. Ga bisa perbaiki, kalo udah rusak ya rusak.

"Ini semua karena salah Jeno juga yang ketiduran, salah Jeno kalo tidur tuh kayak orang mati, jadi Jeno ga bisa ngehindar.."

Yang merengut ini semua tuh Mark Lee, si iblis yang ternyata berkedok manusia.

Jeno membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jika ia ingin mengamuk pada Mark juga percuma, udah terjadi, waktu ga bisa di putar kembali.

"Dasar manusia bejat!"

"Brengsek!"

"Bajingan Mark Lee!"

"Keparat!"

"Bangsat!"

Dan beserta anggota kebun binatang di absen oleh Jeno tanpa terkecuali.

Jeno memeluk tubuhnya. "Bun, Yah, Jeno udah ga suci lagi, Jeno udah rusak. Maafin Jeno Bunda, Ayah. Maaf Jeno bikin kalian kecewa..."

"Jeno ga maksud gitu bun, yah, Jeno bener-bener minta maaf..."

Di bayangannya ada raut kedua orang tuanya yang menatap Jeno penuh kekecewaan itu. Dan tangis yang tak terbendung dari bundanya, juga gurat emosi di wajah ayahnya.

Jeno ga kuat kalo ngeliat bundanya nangis. Kalo bundanya udah kecewa sama Jeno, si bunda yang bakalan nangis.

Kalo ayah, emang jarang—bahkan berusaha buat ga nangis di depan keluarnya, tapi Jeno tau, sekalinya ayah marah bakalan serem.

"Terus gua harus gimana..."

Jeno bener-bener bingung, pikirannya buntu, dia sama sekali ga bisa mikir jalan keluar dari masalah ini tuh apa.

Ngadu sama bunda dan ayah? Yang ada Jeno malah nyari mati, ga mungkin dia menelepon mereka dengan membawa kabar buruk seperti ini.

Mencoba berdiskusi dengan Mark? Plis, Jeno masih trauma akan perbuatan Mark tadi. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Mark Lee untuk sementara waktu ini.

 _Haechan_!

Jeno buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomor Haechan. Curhat dengan sahabat pasti akan membuat bebannya terasa terangkat sedikit, mungkin?

Tersambung! Jeno memekik riang dalam hati. "Haechan, angkat tolong!"

 _"Halo?"_

Jeno menghapus air matanya dan berdehem sebentar. "Halo, Chan?"

 _"Iya Jeno kenapa?"_

"Lagi ngapain lo?"

 _"Ngerjain tugas, terus tiba-tiba lo nelepon gitu aja.."_

Jeno cemberut. "Emang kalo gua nelepon lo, gua ganggu gitu?"

 _"Iyalah, mana ini tugasnya susah banget lagi. Lo mecahin konsentrasi gua tau ga sih?!"_

"Ih Haechan, gitu banget emang masalah banget apa?"

 _"Ini matematika Jen, btw lo udah ngerjain tugas ini belom?"_

"Tugas matematika yang mana dah?"

 _"Yang halaman 169 itu lho!"_

Jeno berpikir sejenak. "Oh yang itu, udah dong! Gua mah anak rajin, emang elo ngewarnet mulu!"

 _"Iya dah bwang.. gua tau lo jago bwang.."_

"Emang kenapa Chan?"

Di sebrang sana Haechan cengengesan. _"Hehe, bisa lo fotoin ga? trus kirim ke line gua? Plis banget Jen~"_

Jeno memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah menduga Haechan ingin nyontek tugas. "Nyontek mulu! Kerjain sendiri ngapa!"

 _"Susah Jen, gua sama sekali ga ngerti..."_

Idih mana suaranya sosoan di manis-manisan lagi, Jeno malah merinding dengernya. "Yaudah nanti gua fotoin dah.."

 _"Haechan sayang banget sama Jeno~"_

"Tayi lo jing.."

 _"Yaudah Jen, lo pengin apa? Kok tiba-tiba nelpon—wah biasanya ada yang aneh nih kalo udah begini! Ayo cepet cerita!!"_

Jeno tersenyum tipis, Haechan itu paling pengertian banget. Tambah sayang kan Jeno sama sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Tadi gua liat berita, banyak ya anak sekolah yang udah hamil di luar nikah atau udah ga suci gitu.."

 _"Eh, seorang Lee Jeno nonton berita? Ga salah nih? Apakah ini akhir-akhir berakhirnya dunia?"_

Haechan bisa aja ngebuat mood Jeno tambah membaik. "Anjir lo ah! Ga pa-pa suka-suka gua!"

 _"Biasanya juga nonton kartun juga, kesambet apa lo?"_

"Lo kalo ngomong suka bener ye?"

 _"Jen, apa sih yang ga tau tentang lo hah? Gua tau lo luar dalem."_

"Lo ga tau isi hati gua—EH HAECHAN LO PERNAH NGINTIP GUA MANDI YA?!"

 _"Eh jangan salah pengertian dulu njer, maksud gua bukan gitu astaga. Biarpun otak gua isinya bokep semua tapi gua ga sebejat itu sampe ngintipin sobat sendiri mandi!"_

"Hehe, ya kan gua kiranya gitu Chan.."

 _"Ye dasar lo nih ya."_

"Menurut pendapat lo tentang pelajar yang udah ga suci itu gimana chan?"

 _"Ya mereka ga baik lah, masa depan mereka masih panjang tapi udah ngerusak tubuh mereka sendiri. Gua rada miris sih ya jujur, gimana itu reaksi bokap nyokapnya? Capek-capek nyekolahin anaknya tapi cuma dapet beginian doang rasanya percuma. Udah didik tapi malah begini."_

"Haha, iya juga sih. Kasian ya bokap nyokap mereka.."

 _"Makanya jaga-jaga diri aja. Jadi galak-galak juga ga pa-pa kok Jen, anggep aja itu cara buat lo nge lindungin diri."_

"Tapi lo suka protes sama gua kalo gua galak-galak."

 _"Lo galaknya ke orang yang berbuat baik sama lo, harusnya lo nanggepin mereka baik juga lah Jen.."_

"Hehe, iya juga sih. Tapi ya ga pa-pa dong.."

 _"iya iya dah suka-suka lo aja maunya gimana. Tapi Jen, tumben banget lo bahas ginian ke gua.."_

"Ya ga pa-pa, gua pengin aja. Siapa lagi yang bisa gua ajak sharing atau ngomongin beginian?"

 _"Sama om Taehyung dan tante Jungkook kan bisa Jen..."_

"Ogah, gamau, entar gua malah di curigain atau di omelin nih ujung-ujungnya."

 _"Ah yaudah serahlah..."_

"Hehe..."

" _Gausah hehe-hehe lo woy.."_

"Ett iya Chan.."

 _"Jen, jangan lupa fotoin ya nanti."_

"Siap Chan."

 _"Jen, gimana rasanya satu atap bareng cogan kek kak Mark?"_

Ketika nama Mark keluar dari bibir Haechan, Jeno terdiam. "Ya, biasa aja sih. Ga ada yang spesial."

 _"Eh serius ga ada apa-apanya? Dekel katanya pada sering ngeliat Mark nge-gym.."_

"Hey, topik pembicaraan lo yang sekarang kemana woy?!"

" _Hehe, lo ga pernah ga sengaja ngeliat kak Mark topples gitu?"_

"Haechan Lee..."

" _Oke, oke, Jen, gua ngerti iya. Jangan marah oke?"_

"Chan, gua boleh tanya sesuatu?"

" _Gausah tanya Jen, gua bakal dengerin semua curhatan lo.."_

Haechan itu perhatian sumpah, dia ngertiin Jeno banget. Entah kenapa, hati Jeno menghangat.

"Misalkan aja ya, misalkan. Lo punya sahabat nih, tapi sahabat lo ini bisa di bilang nasibnya berakhir sama kayak remaja-remaja yang ada di berita tadi,"

 _"Maksud lo, yang udah kotor gitu?"_

"Iya. Kira-kira apa yang bakal lo lakuin pada sahabat lo itu jika dia kayak gitu?"

 _"Karena di situ lo bilangnya gua punya sahabat, ya gua ga mungkin jauhin dia lah. Bagaimanapun jika di saat orang lain bakal ngejauhin dia gua bakal selalu ada di samping dia. Gua gamau ninggalin dia karena gua tau dia butuh penopang di saat yang lain malah menjauh."_

"Kalo misalkan dia juga hamil di luar nikah dengan usia yang masih belia, gimana pendapat lo?"

 _"Gua bakal siap ngehajar orang yang udah buat sahabat gua jadi kek gitu lah. Kalo misalkan dia kabur dari tanggung jawab, dan ga ketemu, yaudah gua bakal bantuin sahabat gua itu. Dia juga lagi ngebawa nyawa di dalem perutnya, gua bakal jagain dia.."_

Anjer, Haechan Lee benar-benar bisa membuat Jeno ngerasa tenang dan nyaman. Salahkah jika Jeno bisa saja jatuh ke dalam pesona Haechan Lee?

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain gitu Jen?"_

"Kan gua cuman minta pendapat lo aja Chan, ga pa-pa dong?"

" _Ya ga pa-pa sih, tapi gua bisa merasakan hal yang sedikit ganjil di dalam pembicaraan kita tadi..."_

Kalo punya saja sahabat dengan tingkat kepekaan tinggi macam Haechan gini, lo harus punya seribu alasan untuk mengelak atau mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. Begini aja Haechan tau pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Bukan Jeno ga percaya sama Haechan, tapi rasanya dia belum siap aja mengungkapkan ini semua. Tunggu sampai Jeno, siap.

"Yaelah Chan..."

 _"Aneh aja Jen, ga biasanya lo nanyain gini."_

"Haechan..."

" _Yaudah, tapi kalo ada apa-apa langsung aja cerita oke? Gausah di tahan, gua bakal selalu siap nampung semua curhatan lo Jen.."_

"Siap Chan!"

" _Oke lah, gua tutup gua ya? Jangan lupa fotoin yaa!"_

"Iya iya bawel, babay!"

" _Bayyy~"_

Jeno menutup sambungan teleponnya dan melemparkan ponsel itu ke sembarang arah. Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Bagaimana kalau Mark tidak memakai pengaman? Dan cowo itu menumpahkan cairan di dalam tubuhnya?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk semakin berkeliaran, membuat Jeno sama sekali tak bisa tenang lagi.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Jeno? Bukan pintunya, biarin gua jelasin ini semua."

Itu suara dari orang yang sekarang sedang Jeno paling hindari, Mark Lee. Dan Jeno malas menanggapinya, masih takut.

"Jeno, plis? Kasih gua kesempatan oke?"

"Lee Jeno??"

Dan Mark masih berada di depan sana sembari mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Jika Jeno sedang tak takut pada Mark, bisa jadi cowo itu sekarang habis Jeno hajar.

"Apa yang perlu lo jelasin lagi, Lee Minhyung? Semuanya udah jelas kan!" kata Jeno keras.

"Maka dari itu gua pengin lurusin semuanya ke elo, Jen. Plis buka pintunya.."

"Kalo lo malah ngapa-ngapain gua lagi gimana? Ini pasti cuma akal-akalan lo doang kan buat rusakin tubuh gua lagi?!"

"Jen, pegang omongan gua. Gua janji ga bakal ngapa-ngapain lo, ini gua serius Jen. Buka ya? Gua mohon Jeno."

Jeno memang sedikit ragu awalnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Meski dengan setengah hati, tapi mendengar suara Mark yang begitu, membuatnya luluh.

Jeno melilitkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Lo pengin ngomong apa? Cepet dan jangan basa-basi!"

"Oke, tapi Jeno, plis ya lo tenang dulu Jen. Gua mohon ya plis?"

Saat Mark hendak menduduki pinggiran kasurnya, Jeno terpekik. "Diem di situ aja! Jangan deket-deket gua! Haram tau ga sih kalo kasur gua di sentuh sama lo."

Ucapannya benar-benar menusuk, sungguh, Mark ga main-main kalo rasanya hatinya benar-benar sesak. Segitu rendahnya kah Mark Lee di mata Lee Jeno?

"Jen, niat gua ke sini buat ngejelasin semua. Jangan gegabah gini, plis? Kita pelan-pelan aja ya?"

"GIMANA GUA BISA TENANG HAH KALO LO LAH PENYEBAB GUA GA SUCI LAGI?!"

Jeno meledak, Mark kira enak berada di posisi Jeno? Jika benar Mark tak memakai pengaman, bisa jadi mungkin Jeno akan mengandung nantinya. Tapi mau di kata apa sama orang-orang jika ia hamil di usia segini?

Malu Jeno, Mark mah dapet enaknya. Yang nanggung derita si Jeno, Mark bahkan bisa kabur jika ia hanya memakai Jeno sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya.

"Mark gua sama sekali ga bisa berpikir tenang...hiks..Mark gua takut.." isak Jeno, ia berusaha untuk menghambut laju air matanya, tapi akhirnya benteng pertahanannya hancur.

Lee Jeno, bercucuran air mata di depan Mark Lee. Lee Jeno menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

Mark akhirnya mendekat, melihat Jeno yang menangis karena ulahnya itu, rasanya ga enak. Ia akhirnya membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, Jeno memberontak.

"Biarin gua nenangin lo Jen, plis ya, gua mohon banget sama lo.."

Mark mengelus punggung Jeno, dan menghirup harum dari rambut Jeno. "Lo bisa nangis sepuasnya dulu, nanti kalo udah tenang. Baru kita bicara."

Mark samar-samar mendengar suara isakan tangis Jeno, ia tak sengaja mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Lain kali, gua ga bakal nge buat lo nangis karena ulah gua Jen." gumam Mark. "Karena gua sayang lo." lanjutnya.

Setelahnya, Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang membekas. "Sekarang lo bisa ngomong, Minhyung."

"Lo bener udah tenang?"

"Udah, ngomong sekarang aja."

"Oke kalo lo yang maksa."

Mark memegang kedua bahu sempit Jeno. "Jangan potong omongan gua, ya?"

Jeno mengangguk.

Mark mengambil nafas. "Oke jadi begini, setelah lo ketiduran di mobil gua akhirnya ngegendong lo sampe sini. Gua ga tega ngebangunin lo yang tidur pules banget itu. Karena gua tau kamar lo terkunci, gua akhirnya ngebawa lo ke kamar gua," Mark menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

Jeno sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotong omongannya. "Jangan potong Lee Jeno, gua belom selesai bicara."

"Karena gua ngeliat seragam lo basah banget sampe dalem, akhirnya gua ngelepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh lo—kecuali boxer yang lo pake itu, gue ga ngapa-ngapain selain itu Jen, gua berani bersumpah!"

"Lo sama sekali ga grepe gua?" tanya Jeno ragu, bisa aja Mark ngarang cerita supaya tingkah bejatnya itu ga terdeteksi.

"Demi apapun gua cuman ngelakuin itu doang Lee Jeno, ga lebih!"

"Maaf udah ngebuat lo nangis, maksud gua tadi cuma buat bercandaan taunya lo malah anggep serius."

 _Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!_

Jeno memukuli Mark dengan bantalnya, brutal. Ia sedang bernafsu membunuh seseorang sekarang ini, apalagi jika itu Mark Lee, Lee Jeno dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

"TAPI BERCANDA LO GA LUCU KUTU DUGONG! LO NGEBUAT GUA NANGIS! BALIKIN SEMUA AIR MATA GUA TADI YANG TERNYATA CUMA BUAT NANGISIN ITU! ANJ YE LU MARK!"

"GUA PANIK WOY! DASAR LO YA KUTU BERAS!!"

Mark berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Jeno, oh rupanya sekarang cowo manis itu menaruh dendam padanya.

Lagian Jeno-nya yang terlalu anggap serius, tapi mengerjai Lee Jeno benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan cara yang seperti tadi, kapan-kapan Mark harus melakukan hal yang serupa lagi.

Jeno menjambak surai pirang Mark, "BENCI BANGET ASLI GUA SAMA LO IH!"

Mark dalam hati meratapi nasibnya yang nanti akan seperti apa, sepertinya hari ini ia akan habis di tangan Lee Jeno. Mark baru inget kalo Jeno ini tenaga badak. Untung Mark seme kuat perkasa dan rajin olahraga. Sudah teruji klinis, baginya tenaga Jeno yang begini belom ada apa-apanya (meski sakit juga sih).

"Iya Jeno iya udah plis gua sakit ini woy anjir Jeno!"

Jeno terus melancarkan serangannya secara bertubi-tubi, tapi dengan cekatan Mark menghentikan aksi itu dengan mencengkram tangan Jeno keras.

"Mark lepasin woy!"

Mark diam. "Jen, lo ga inget apa yang sebelumnya lo lakuin ke gua?" bisik Mark.

Jeno mengangkat satu alisnya. " _Bhak_ emang gua ngelakuin apaan dah?"

Mark berdecak. "Pura-pura bego lagi dia."

Jeno melotot, Mark ngatain dia bego. Bego dari mana? Jeno otaknya encer gitu kok, ga pernah madol pelajaran kek Mark.

"Apa-apaan lo hah?!"

Mark menatap Jeno lekat-lekat. "Heh, lo sama sekali ga inget apa yang udah lakuin ke gua hah? Katanya otak lo encer kan? Berarti lo bisa inget hal itu dengan mudah."

Jeno berpikir sebentar. Kesalahan apa yang udah Jeno lakuin ke Mark? Seingetnya, yang ada Mark yang punya salah ke Jeno bukan sebaliknya.

Mark menghela nafas kasar, oh Lee Jeno belum juga mengingat—atau sengaja pura-pura lupa? "Baik, gua bakal bantuin lo buat ngeraih ingatan lo lagi."

"Yang mana sih Mark?"

Mark menyeringai, "lo tadi pas kabur itu, sebelumnya lo nendang _burung_ gua." kata Mark penuh penekanan dengan jari telunjuk mengarang ke selangkangannya.

Jeno mengikuti arah telunjuk Mark dan wajahnya mendadak memerah. Dan ya, Lee Jeno baru ingat kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Menendang _benda pusaka_ Mark Lee, tapi kan ia lakukan itu sebagai perlindungan diri.

"B-benarkah?" Jeno terbata-bata.

"Iya bener. Gua yakin lo tau kan, sakit Jen sumpah, masalahnya ini pas banget bener-bener kena _burung_ gua."

Jeno meringis, ya tentu dia pernah merasakan hal itu dan sakit sekali. "Ya terus gua harus gimana?"

"Ya lo harus tanggung jawab, kalo misalkan kenapa-napa gimana?"

"Tapi apa yang harus gua lakuin Mark?" Jeno panik. "Iya, gua bakal tanggung jawab tapi apa yang harus gua lakuin?"

"Sekarang aja masih nyeri Jen, asli dah ga maen-maen gua."

"Gua harus ngapain ini Mark Lee?!?" Pekik Jeno. Ia memaksa otaknya berpikir keras.

Diam-diam Mark menyeringai, wah wajah Lee Jeno benar-benar lucu sekarang. Andai Mark sedang tidak mengerjainya mungkin Mark sudah mencubit kedua pipi itu.

"Terserah lo, asal bisa ngilangin nyerinya aja."

Jeno menelan ludah. "Iya oke, luruskan kaki lo bentar."

Mark mengikuti instruksi Jeno.

"Gua bakal coba ngilangin nyerinya ya.."

Sial, Jeno berkeringat dingin, mukanya panas, dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

Coba tebak apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya?

Ya, Lee Jeno berusaha mengobati nyeri di _burung_ Mark Lee. Dengan Mark yang berkali-kali menggeram. Tangan Jeno sangat lihai omong-omong.

 _[a/n: aslinya bingung mau isi apa, tapi thanks buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini kusayang kalian️]_


	5. 04

Jeno masih menaruh rasa kesal terhadap Mark sampai hari ini. Pokoknya ia ingin membalas dendam para laki-laki karena sudah membuat air matanya terbuang sia-sia.

Dan ia sama sekali belum menerima permintaan maaf dari Mark, meskipun Mark sudah berkali-kali memohon pada Jeno agar memaafkannya.

"Sekarang lo mau apa lagi?"

Sekarang, sehabis pulang sekolah Jeno mengajak Mark makan eskrim. Karena cuacanya yang sedang sangat terik.

Jeno menjilat-jilati eskrimnya yang belum habis menggunakan lidahnya, ia begitu menikmati rasa manis bercampur dingin di sana. Ia hanya menatap Mark tanpa menjawab pertanyaan cowo itu.

Mark terdiam melihat aksi Jeno yang menjilati eskrim itu. Oke, salahkan jika Mark malah berpikiran kotor sekarang? Di tambah dengan wajah Jeno yang terlihat polos itu.

Jika akal sehat Mark sudah hilang, bisa jadi mungkin sekarang Mark sedang menggendong Jeno ke apartemen dan membuat cowo manis mendesahkan namanya.

Terkutuklah Mark dengan pikiran kotornya itu!

"Gatau. Tapi gua belum mau pulang," jawab Jeno sambil membuang eskrimnya yang sudah habis, ia mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya.

Mark tidak membawa mobil sekarang, ini bukan kemauannya, semua ini kemauan Tuan Putri Lee Jeno yang terhormat. Tapi ga pa-pa juga sih, dia bisa berlama-lama bersama Jeno.

"Gimana kalo kita sekarang ke mall?!" Mata Jeno mendadak berbinar, ia menatap Mark dengan penuh harapan.

Mark berdecak, ia menatap Jeno malas. "Ngapain sih ke mall? Mau cari cogan? Jen, di depan lo ini ada cogan lho padahal."

"Menggelikan sekali Mark, sejak kapan lo cogan hah?"

"Heh, banyak kali yang ngejar gua. Awas aja ya kalo lama-lama bisa jatuh cinta sama gua, karena ya, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona cogan?"

Jeno ingin muntah sekarang, serius, mendengar ucapan penuh kenarsisan yang keluar dari bibir Mark. "Geli gua jir dengernya."

Mark tiba-tiba merangkul Jeno. "Gausah sok ga akuin deh, gua tau kok lo seneng kan lama-lama deket sama gua? Denger ya Jen, lo adalah salah satu orang beruntung bisa deket sama gua. Lo harus bersyukur itu."

"Ew," Jeno memutar bola matanya malas. Yang ada Jeno merasa hidupnya semakin kacau bila ada Mark di dekatnya.

Mark masih merangkul Jeno, pose mereka lucu sekali. Perbedaan tinggi mereka kelihatan sekali, Jeno terlihat mungil sedangkan Mark yang tinggi menjulang.

"Eh Mark, gausah ke mall deh. Ke swalayan aja mau? Cemilan kita abis kan?"

Omong-omong persediaan camilan mereka nyaris menipis, mumpung sekarang ada waktu, Jeno mengambil kesempatan itu. Kalau sudah sampai di apartemen, yang ada dia malah malas keluar lagi.

"Ah bener, mau ke swalayan aja nih sekarang?"

Jeno mengangguk, ia melepas tangan Mark yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Minhyungiee..." panggil Jeno pada Mark dengan manis.

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi gendong yaa?"

Mark mendelik. "Heh apa-apaan sih?!"

Jeno mendadak cemberut, "Minhyungie turuti saja ya kemauan Jeno. Kan Minhyungie udah ngebuat Jeno nangis semalem? Nanti Jeno aduin ke papa Namjoon lho~"

Tuh kan, Jeno tau aja kelemahan Mark. Setiap Mark nolak, Jeno selalu mengancam Mark dengan cara ini. Bukannya Mark takut, tapi kan ya nanti urusannya makin berabe. Malah mulut Jeno ember banget lagi.

Mark mengambil nafas pelan. Mark memberi tasnya pada Jeno dan berjongkok. "Ayo naik sini, katanya mau di gendong kan?"

Jeno tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk belakang Mark lalu mengendusnya.

"Wah Mark, lo suka sabun stroberi ya?" kata Jeno setelah menghirup harum tubuh Mark.

"Enak baunya, makanya gua suka." Mark memegang kedua kaki Jeno untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh. "Siap princess?"

"YA! Mark Lee, gua cowo ih!" Bibir Jeno mengerucut lucu, kesel kenapa Mark kadang selalu menjulukinya 'princess'. Padahal Jeno itu juga idaman kaum cewe di sekolah mereka.

"Yakin cowo? Lo manis banget tau ga sih Jen," andai Mark sekarang sedang tidak menggendong Jeno, Mark pasti sudah mencubiti pipi Jeno sepuasnya sampai empunya kesakitan.

"Au ah, terserah Mark aja." Jeno pasrah dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Mark. Nyaman sekali rasanya, betah ini Jeno lama-lama.

Mark tersenyum simpul tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno. Gemas sekali rasanya dengan tingkah cowo manis ini. Bagi Mark, Jeno itu manis, lucu, dan imut. Apalagi kalo udah senyum, meleleh Mark ngeliat senyuman Jeno.

Mark tuh suka sebel kalo Jeno udah sering senyum, doi langsung baper. Senyuman Lee Jeno itu candu seorang Mark Lee. Senyum Jeno tuh kek gula dan bikin nagih deh.

Sampe Mark tuh mantepin diri buat terus ngebuat Lee Jeno tersenyum.

Lee Jeno sepertinya sudah membuat Mark Lee gila, eh?

Mark Lee, iya si anak berandal sekolah yang suka madol sama suka telat tiap hari itu.

Tapi gini-gini Mark juga pinter kok aslinya, biarpun kadang suka ngelanggar, tapi kalo masalah nilai doi juga juara kok. Bidang akademik maupun olahraga, tapi Mark lebih sedikit unggul di olahraga.

Jeno yang iseng menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke pipi Mark. "Mark, Jeno iseng. Jadi Jeno pengin jailin Mark," Jeno menaruh dagunya di bahu Mark dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi.

Mark cuman ngangguk pasrah dan terima segala perbuatan iseng Jeno itu. Entah itu memainkan rambut Mark atau menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Mark?"

"Kenapa?"

"Lari dong sampe ke swalayan tuh, ga terlalu jauh kan?" pinta Jeno.

Soalnya dari tadi mereka jalan doang ga lari. Karena jaraknya hampir dekat jadi Jeno ingin Mark berlari sampai ke sana.

Mark mengangguk. "Pegangan yang erat ya princess, Mark bakalan lari kenceng nih."

Jeno mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia tersenyum riang, "jalan Mark~"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Mark mulai berlari kencang. Menerbangkan anak rambutnya juga Jeno. Berkali-kali Jeno terpekik karena saking kencangnya Mark Lee berlari.

Jeno menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tertawa riang, entah kenapa rasanya asyik aja gitu. Lain kali Jeno pengin lagi di gendong Mark kayak gini.

Setelah mereka sampai, Mark menurunkan Jeno terlebih dahulu. Lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Jeno yang sadar akan itu langsung membantu Mark.

"Mark capek ya?" Tanya Jeno lembut. "Maaf Jeno tadi nyuruh Mark buat gendong Jeno."

Mark menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul, is mengacak rambut Jeno gemas. "Ga kok Jen, ga pa-pa. Udah ayok sekarang kita masuk," Mark menggandeng tangan Jeno dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk.

Jeno mendorong troli dan Mark mengekornya dari belakang. Mereka melihat-lihat cemilan-cemilan yang terpajang di sana. Sedikit bingung ingin mengambil yang mana.

"Mark, kita keabisan apa aja sih?"

Mark berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat. "Hmm, mie instan! Terus, susu di kulkas abis, cokelat abis, dan makanan ringan. Kayaknya cuman itu deh."

Jeno menatap Mark sedikit ragu. "Eh bener cuma itu doang? Males lho kalo harus ke kesini lagi."

Mark memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu ia menjawil hidung Jeno gemas. "Kalo ada yang kurang yaudah lo ambil aja sendiri. Oh iya, eskrim!"

"Ih Mark sakit!" ringis Jeno sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Ew, lebay dah lebay." ledek Mark.

Jeno mengacuhkannya dan memilih mengambil makanan-makanan itu. Sedangkan Mark hanya mengikuti kemanapun Jeno pergi.

Terkadang mereka saling berdebat karena berbeda pendapat. Tak jarang mencuri atensi pengunjung yang lain. Banyak yang melirik ke arah mereka.

Apalagi Mark, cowo tampan itu menjadi pusat perhatian para cewe di sana. Mark sadar jadi pusat perhatian, jadi dia hanya menyungging senyum miring.

Sok kegantengan—padahal emang ganteng sih.

Jeno menangkap kok Mark yang bersikap sok cool karena banyak yang meliriknya dengan pandangan memuja. Dalam hati ia mengumpati sikap Mark yang begitu, rasanya Jeno ingin menjedukan kepala Mark Lee.

"Najis sok ganteng banget ew!" desis Jeno sambil menaruh dua kotak susu ke dalam troli.

Banyak juga ibu-ibu yang melirik aneh kearah mereka, terlebih karena mereka memakai seragam. Oh semoga saja mereka tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Di saat Mark sedang tebar pesona, hanya Jeno yang sibuk memilah-milih makanan.

Mark juga kadang suka mengedipkan matanya kala ada gadis yang suka menatapnya lama-lama.

Sudah Jeno bilang kan kalo Mark Lee itu tipe php?

Jeno memukul bahu Mark keras. "Jangan ngebaperin anak orang woy, cukup ya!" Ia sudah panas saat Mark sering memberikan wink pada gadis-gadis ituz

"Cemburu yaa? Ciyee~~" ledek Mark.

Jeno mendelik. "Dih ngapain cemburu, gua cuman bilangin doang jangan sering ngasih harapan kalo lo pengin baperin dia doang. Perasaan itu bukan mainan Mark."

"Jen denger ya, kita itu harus banyak-banyak tebar pesona sekarang ini, manfaatin kegantengan lo itu supaya menarik kaum cewe biar naksir sama lo. Jangan terlalu di bawa serius dulu lah, seriusnya mah nanti pas lo udah nikah dan mantepin pilihan lo. Sekarang banyakin selingkuhan juga ga pa-pa."

Jeno berdecak. "Ya itu emang lo-nya aja ya yang playboy!"

"Selama ganteng juga gaada yang nolak kan?"

"Bodo amatlah Mark, suka-suka lo aelah!" Jeno mendorong troli itu dan berjalan mendahului Mark, bisa gila dia lama-lama berdekatan dengan cowo pirang itu

Jeno berhenti lagi untuk mengambil cokelat, ini lah camilan yang sangat di perlukan, dan harus selalu ada dalam kulkas. Jika mood Jeno sedang buruk ia akan mengonsumsi cokelat itu sampai ia puas.

"Lee Jeno?"

Jeno menoleh ke samping ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Maniknya langsung menangkap keberadaan seorang cewe yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat itu.

Dan rasanya Jeno tak asing dengan cewe satu ini. Tapi siapa?

Si cewe yang memyadari raut bingung pada wajah Jeno langsung tersenyum simpul. "Lupa-lupa inget? Oh, Jeno, gua Jung Jaemi temen SMP lo."

Mendengar namanya saja sudah tak asing lagi, oke Jeno mencoba menggali seluruh ingatannya itu.

"Lo masih sama kayak dulu. Pelupa." ujar cewe itu. "Gua sobat lo yang pindah ke Jepang itu, masih lupa? Kalo lupa, jahat banget ya lo lupain gua."

Jeno mengerjab matanya beberapa kali. "Jung Jaemi?! Astaga lo apa kabar woy? Kapan lo balik ke sini kok ga kasih kabar?"

Jaemi tersenyum tipis. "Gua baik, gua ke sini sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Sorry ga ngabar, kontak kalian ilang semua."

"Dan dalam rangka apa lo balik?" Jeno dan Jaemi berjalan beriringan.

"Ga ada maksud apa-apa sih, kayaknya gua bakal pindah lagi ke sini. Lagi ngurus surat pindahnya."

Jeno menepuk bahu Jaemi. "Oh bagus deh kita bisa saling terus ketemu, kabar bang Jaehyun gimana? Baik kan?"

"Oh dia mah baik terus deh. Btw, lo ke sini kok sendirian aja sih? Bukannya sama—"

"LEE JENO!" Seketika ucapan Jaemi terhenti karena suara Mark sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi.

Cowo itu mendadak datang dan segera merangkul Jeno, tak lupa dengan pandangan menyelidik yang yang dilayangkan pada Jaemi. "Sayang kamu kemana sih? Aku cariin tau."

Jeno melotot ketika mendengar suara Mark yang menjijikan itu. Mana manggilnya pake aku-kamu plus sayang lagi, gimana Jeno ga ngerasa risih? Terlebih ada Jaemi di sini. Pasti cewe itu sudah beranggapan macam-macam.

Jaemi mengangkat alisnya, lalu dia mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti dengan situasi ini. "Wah Jen, sekarang lo udah punya pacar ya?"

"Eh dia bu—"

"Eh lo temennya Jeno ya? Kenalin gua Mark, pacarnya Jeno." Mark sudah lebih dulu memotongnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Jeno menutup matanya sejenak, plis Mark itu selalu menyebabkan urusannya tambah ribet. Contohnya kayak sekarang, ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Jeno.

"Gue Jaemi, temen SMP Jeno." Jaemi membalas uluran tangan Mark dan menjabatnya.

Aslinya Jaemi ingin segera menuntut penjelasan dari Jeno perihal hal ini. Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran? Astaga, semenjak lost contact, mereka jarang bercerita satu sama lain. Dan ia kaget karena banyak sekali kabar mengejutkan di sini.

Mark masih setia merangkul Jeno. "Sayang, kamu udah selesai belanjanya?"

Dan ya, Jung Jaemi hanya nyamuk di sini. "Dan ya, sepertinya gua ganggu 'kencan' kalian di sini. Oke deh," Jaemi menepuk bahu Jeno. "Jen, Mark, gua duluan ya? Dan Jeno—" ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga cowo manis itu. "Lo utang penjelasan sama gua?"

"Duluan ya?" Jaemi melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Jaemi melambaikan tangan dan di balas oleh Jeno.

Jeno langsung ngelepasin tangan Mark yang masih setia bertengger di sekitar bahunya, lalu doi natep Mark tajem, sedangkan yang di tatap sama sekali ga peka cuman cengengesan ga jelas gitu.

Asli pengin Jeno gamparin mukanya kalo bisa, sok-sokan watados banget mukanya.

"Kenapa Jen? Eh tadi itu siapa lo?" Tanya Mark.

"Temen gua, emang kenapa hah?" tatapan Jeno mulai sengit. Dia takut Mark punya niat buat ngebaperin Jaemi.

Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya, "ya ga pa-pa sih. Lagian kan gua juga udah punya lo ini, yang lain lewat Jen hehe."

Jeno ga ngebales ucapan Mark yang tadi, dia kelewat bingung maksud dari perkataan Mark itu apa. Jadi tatapan sengit itu perlahan berubah jadi tatapan bingung.

Yasalam, ini gimana si Mark ga jatuh cinta sama Jeno? Apalagi kalo matanya udah ngerjab-ngerjab polos itu, ngegemesin banget, persis kayak anak ilang di mall. Rasanya pengin banget Mark sayang-sayang gitu.

"Udah ah Jen, lanjut tuh. Keburu sore nanti."

Tanpa menjawab Jeno segera mengambil langkah, meneruskan kembali pencahariannya. Di belakangnya ada Mark yang setia mengekor itu sembari mengintai setiap pergerakan Jeno.

 **–OoO–**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Mark segera melempar semua kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Gila aja itu semua dia yang bawa, mana banyak banget lagi. Jeno sama sekali gamau bantu.

Katanya sih ya gini:

"Kan lo udah bikin gua nangis kejer. Tanggung jawalah, ini tuh ga sebanding pas lo ngira lo udah ga perjaka."

Mau ga mau ya akhirnya Mark nerima juga sih itu semua. Sedangkan Jeno di jalan, berada di depan, seolah meledek Mark yang kesusahan di belakangnya.

Mereka nyampe nyaris pukul enam, kelamaan ngantri belom lagi jalan kaki ke apartemennya. Pengin naik bus tapi sadar biasanya bus tuh jam segitu udah penuh sesek sama orang-orang.

Jeno menaruh blazer sekolahnya di cucian kotor. Di sofa sana ada Mark yang tepar.

Jeno terkekeh melihatnya, puas akan Mark yang begitu. Jahat sih, tapi jahatan mana sama Mark?:)

Ia memutuskan untuk ga gangguin kegiatan Mark yang sekarang, terbesit rasa kasihan pada cowo pirang itu. Hari ini Jeno cukup banyak merepotkannya, tapi Mark sama sekali ga protes.

Jeno akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tubuhnya sangat terasa lengket sekarang, tak betah jikalau harus menahannya lama-lama.

Mark mengantuk, ia ingin tidur lebih awal tapi perutnya kosong dan badannya lengket. Ingin memasak tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak ingin berpisah dari sofa ini.

Mark menutup matanya sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengamati langit-langit ruangan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Lee Jeno benar-benar berniat membuatnya menderita. Sepertinya dendam itu sudah terbalaskan. Oke, Mark kapok karena sudah membuat Jeno menangis.

Beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil kantung plastik itu, lalu menuju dapur. Mark lapar omong-omong, tapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia masak untuk makan malam hari ini?

Semalam, Mark hanya membuat bubur. Karena itu perintah Tuan Putri Lee Jeno yang terhormat, ga nendang sih sebenarnya. Tapi ya Mark mah pasrah aja. Alesannya sih Jeno mendadak pusing abis nangis, jadi nge-request bubur.

Omong-omong, Mark gitu-gitu jago masak kok dia. Walaupun keliatan playboy, tapi dia sebenarnya suamiable lho. Salah satunya adalah pinter masak, mengolah bumbu dapur adalah keahliannya.

Rasa makanannya?

Nanti coba kita dengar pendapat Lee Jeno;)

Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba memasak nasi goreng. Untungnya tadi dia bangun pagi.

Mark bingung sumpah, tapi kepengen makan nasi goreng juga sih.

Setelah matang, ia mematikan kompor dan mengambil dua piring, lalu menyendokan makanan itu ke atas piring. Sebisa mungkin porsinya sama-sama pas.

Karena Lee Jeno bilang, porsinya ga boleh kurang ga boleh lebih, harus bener-bener pas.

Salah dikit aja, Mark udah di gibeng kali sama Jeno.

Ia menaruh piring itu di atas meja dan menyediakan dua gelas yang sudah terisi air.

Idaman banget? Duh iya dong.

Dateng-dateng Jeno udah tinggal menyantap aja, gausah repot-repot ambil ini-itu.

"Minhyungie?"

Mark menoleh dan mendapati Lee Jeno yang sudah tampak jauh lebih segar dan ada handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Wangi harumnya aja kecium sampe sini.

Cowo manis itu mendekat dan menyodorkan handuk itu pada Mark, Mark mengambilnya. "Mandi dulu sana ya, sorry gua ngerepotin lo seharian." ucapnya sambil memainkan surai pirang Mark.

Otomatis, senyuman Mark langsung terukir. Ia berdiri, "kalo udah laper makan aja duluan. Gausah nungguin gua ya?"

Jeno mengangguk, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Mark. "Udah sana mandi ah, bau lo tuh udah sama kayak comberan depan sekolah!"

Mark cuma bisa senyum pasrah.

Jeno duduk di kursinya dan mengambil alat-alat makan. Ia menaruh alat itu di piringnya dan piring Mark.

Ia menopang dagu, mutusin buat nungguin Mark selesai mandi. Makan sendiri ga enak, keliatan banget Jeno jomblo-nya.

Palingan juga Mark kalo mandi tuh asal kena air doang, pernah tuh di suatu pagi Mark mandi cuma lima menit.

Ya waktu itu itu gara-gara udah pengin telat, hehe.

Pokoknya mandinya ga sampe sejam aja. Kalo Jeno sih, di kamar mandi lama. Dia mah banyak kegiatan di dalem sana.

Jeno ngembungin pipinya lucu, menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Meniup-niup poninya, bosan.

Mark lama. Padahal Jeno udah laper gini.

Tapi ga enak aja kalo makan duluan. Jeno harus gimana? Nasi gorengnya menggoda iman banget. Nyaris goyah kalo Jeno ga cepet sadar.

"Jeno? Kok belom di makan sih?" Tiba-tiba Mark narik kursi di depannya dan lekas mendudukan diri di sana.

Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, "kalo udah laper makan aja, gausah pake nungguin gua.."

Jeno mengangguk, lalu mengambil alat makannya. "Makan duluan ya Mark?"

Mark mengangguk. "Iya Jen."

Jeno menyuapkan makanannya, lalu mengunyah, meresap setiap rasa di dalam makanan itu. Sesaat, ia di buat terpana.

"Enak ga?" Tanya Mark di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Faq

Ini Jeno mesti jawab apa?! Jawab jujur pengin tapi nanti Mark godain dia, serba salah Jeno tuh. Lagian gengsinya juga ketinggian sih.

Hehe.

Ena.

Pake banget.

Jujur dalam hati sih gitu, tapi gatau deh kalo di mulut gimana. Mulut Jeno kan tajem.

"Lumayan."

Beda di hati beda di mulut. Jeno tuh ga bisa ngelepas gengsinya begitu aja.

"Iyakah?"

Jeno mengangguk.

Mark tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa dia ngerasa sedikit puas gitu, meskipun jawaban Jeno demikian. Lain kali, Mark harus lebih handal lagi meracik bumbu agar Lee Jeno terpana.

Ga ada suara lagi abis gitu, Jeno yang fokus ke makanannya, Mark juga. Lagian ga ada topik sih, mau ngegosip tapi sama aja dosa.

Jadi mending diem aja deh. Siapa tau berkah. Daripada ngegibah.

Jeno ketagihan nich.

Sama masakannya Mark, tapi kayaknya udah ga ada lagi deh.

Padahal ena banget.

Jeno pengin lagi ih.

Tapi gengsi lebih menang.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan menaruh piring kotor di wastafel, setelah itu kembali untuk menandaskan airnya.

"Mark, duluan ya?"

"Iya duluan aja."

Jeno pun berlalu.

Sedih ga sih, padahal Mark masih pengin lama-lama sama Jeno. Doi kira Jeno akan menemaninya sampe selesai, namun nyatanya?

Jeno pergi, ninggalin dia dan sepiring nasi goreng yang belum abis, tinggal setengah lagi sih.

Itu hanya ekspektasi Mark aja ya?

Yang ga mungkin bakal jadi kenyataan.

Ah kok jadi ngegalau sih.

Mark menatap pintu kamar Jeno yang tertutup rapat, ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Mungkin dia capek ya? Yaudah ga pa-pa deh."

Nafsu makan Mark mendadak hilang di saat itu juga.

 _[note 1: sorry, keknya chapter ini kurang memuaskan ya?:( tapi chapter depan aku usahain memuaskan deh, entah knp mood lg suka mendadak ilang:(]_

 _[note 2: tysm yg udh ikutin ff ini:") terhura akutuh:")]_

 _[note 3: klo aku publish ff markno lg kira-kira pd mau gk ya? udah jadi sih tinggal publish nya]_


	6. 05

Sekarang lagi jam istirahat. Tapi Jeno terlalu males buat sekedar ngangkat pantat dari bangku ini terus jalan ke kantin.

Haechan udah nawarin, tapi Jeno nolak. Dia lagi males makan, entah kenapa. Padahal biasanya pas bel istirahat bunyi, dia langsung narik tangan Haechan terus mereka lari kesetanan ke kantin.

Haechan ke kantin sendirian deh jadinya.

Capek? Iya. Di saat siswa lain pada santai aja, Jeno ga santai. Alesannya takut ga kebagian, padahal mah males ngantri.

Jeno dari tadi naruh kepalanya aja di atas meja, berusaha tidur tapi ga bisa. Kelasnya terlalu berisik, sedangkan dia kalo tidur tuh harus tenang tanpa gangguan.

Kepikiran sama soal semalem.

Yang ninggalin Mark di meja makan begitu aja, terus yang ga ngaku kalo masakan cowo itu enak.

Rasanya ga enak, ada yang ganjel di hatinya. Merasa bersalah. Terus, sebelum berangkat dia nemu piring kotor di wastafel.

Yang satu piring dia, karena itu makanannya di abisin ga bersisa, sedangkan yang satu Jeno yakinin sebagai punya Mark karena cowo itu ga habisin makanannya.

Mungkin Mark mau di temenin gitu? Terus ga nafsu makan lagi gara-gara Jeno tinggal.

Jeno emang capek banget sih semalem, tapi capek an mana sama Mark yang ngegendong dia?

Makanya dari tadi Jeno ga banyak omong tuh ya karena ini. Sampe Haechan heran, soalnya Jeno tuh selalu tiap hari bacotnya, sampe bikin kuping Haechan pengang.

Sekarang Jeno bingung mau ngapain, pandangannya mengedar, macem-macem kegiatan di lakuin temen-temennya pas jam istirahat.

Ada yang nyalin tugas lah, makan bekel, main basket di pojokan, ngerumpi, dan lain-lain.

Jeno mengambil nafas perlahan. Laper tapi mager ke kantin. Jeno ga pernah se-mager ini sebelumnya.

Posisi Jeno duduk tuh di pojokan kalo mau tau, deket jendela sama tembok, paling belakang dah.

Beuh tempat yang enak buat tidur tuh pas pelajaran matematika.

Di depannya itu kursi Haechan, jadi kalo Jeno gabut, dia suka nendang-nendang bangku Haechan sampe Haechan nya ngambek.

"Jeno??"

Otomatis kepalanya terangkat begitu seseorang memanggil namanya dan duduk di kursi Haechan.

Itu Mark.

Jeno gatau sejak kapan Mark masuk kelas, asal nyelonong aja kali dia.

"Hmm?"

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya, ia melirik keadaan sekitar. Siswa kelas ini yang cewe pada mandangin dia dan Jeno dengan tatapan aneh. Apalagi dia mendengar mereka mulai berbisik, mempertanyakan apa tujuan Mark Lee di kelas ini.

Dasar abg kepo. Mau tau banget ya urusan orang?

Kan Mark tuh hitz bangetlah. Ganteng sih.

"Ga makan?" tanya Mark. "Ga laper gitu?"

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dan merebahkan lagi di atas meja, kemudian menggeleng. "Lagi males ke kantin."

"Tapi laper kan?"

"Ga laper biasa aja."

Apaan, muka Jeno lemes gitu juga. Tandanya ya perutnya belum ke isi apapun sejak tadi. Emang belom sarapan sih, yaiyalah, mereka telat, dateng di saat detik-detik gerbang pengen di tutup.

Kan bego.

"Lo belom sarapan kan? Tadi pagi juga lari-larian ke kelas."

"Udah makan angin dih."

Huft, lagi-lagi Jeno ngebales gitu. Mark menguatkan diri. "Makan angin ya jelas ga bikin kenyang lah, Jen. Jangan ngelawak."

Jeno memandangnya sedikit sinis. "Siapa juga yang ngelawak ga jelas lo. Sekalian mati ati gua jadi kenyang, untung ga makan temen."

Yalord, ini kenapa mulut Jeno tajem banget sih kek pisau tukang ikan di pasar aja. Mark mempertanyakan, tante Jungkook ngidam apa pas hamil Jeno ya? Sampe ucapannya pedes kek bon cabe level sepuluh.

"Terserah Jen." Kemudian Mark menaruh kotak bekal di atas meja Jeno, sendok, beserta air mineral. "Nih makan, laper kan?"

Jeno memandang kotak bekal itu bimbang. Mau nerima tapi rasanya gimana gitu, yakali seorang Lee Jeno langsung menerima pemberian Mark Lee. Tapi Jeno tergoda, perutnya keroncongan.

Untung ga ada bunyinya. Kalo ada, harga diri Jeno turun drastis.

Ia memicingkan mata, curiga. "Apaan tuh?"

Mark berdecak, udah pasti Lee Jeno ga bakal gampang menerima pemberian orang lain, terlebih dirinya. "Makanan lah, ya kali apaan."

Jeno ngebuka kotak bekal itu, Jeno bersumpah doi jadi pengin langsung mengunyah makanan tersebut hingga habis ga bersisa. Menggoda lidahnya, juga harumnya yang bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan Jeno.

Itu rendang.

Beserta nasi.

Makanan favorit Jeno. Jelas dia ga tega kalo nolak ini.

Tapi kok Mark Lee bisa sempet bikinnya? Mereka kan sama-sama telat. Dia ga ngeliat Mark ngambil makanan ini.

"Lo dapet ini dari mana?"

"Bikin sendiri lah, mana sempet gua keluar beli rendang Jen. Warung nasi padang tuh jauh dari sini."

Makanan itu seolah memanggil-manggil Jeno untuk segera mencecap rasanya. Perlahan, Jeno mengambil sendok.

Mark Lee tersenyum. Tandanya Jeno ga bakal nolak nih, dan ga ragu buat makan bekal ini. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Jeno memakannya.

Sebelum Jeno memasukan itu ke dalam mulut, ia menatap Mark. "Lo ga masukin racun kan ke sini?"

Mark menepuk jidat bangsatnya, yang bisa bikin fangirl brojol jember sepuluh. "Ya ga mungkin lah Lee Jeno! Ga percayaan banget sih lo!" Mark gregetan sendiri.

"Abisan tampang lo kriminal sih, jadi harus di waspadai."

Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jeno emang ga bisa percaya dikit apa gitu sama dia? Padahal Mark bikinnya pake cinta lho. Spesial buat yang tersayang.

Jeno tersenyum tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Mark. "Becanda doang, gausah baper. Jadi cowo kok baperan."

Jeno tuh hobinya bikin Mark terbang setinggi langit terus di jatuhkan lagi ke dasar jurang.

"Gua coba nih ya, awas aja kalo ga enak sih." Jeno mengangkat sendoknya dan memasukan itu ke dalam mulut.

"Pasti enak Jen, di campur sama cinta gua ke dalem situ."

"Ew, kalo pake cinta lo ga enak Mark. Cinta lo tuh main-main." Jeno menelan makanan itu.

"Enak ga Jen?"

Ini jawabnya gimana lagi ya? Jeno bingung sendiri. Mau jujur tapi malu.

"Enak kok, hehe. Mark mau coba ga? Mark juga pasti ga makan kan?" tawar Jeno.

Mark cuman makan roti sih tadi di kantin, abis itu balik ke kelas buat ngambil kotak bekal ini lalu ke kelas Jeno. Jelas makan roti doang ga bikin Mark nendang.

Lagian, ini Jeno yang menawarkan. Kalo dia yang minta, beda lagi itu. Mark mengangguk.

"Tapi Jeno yang suapin ya?"

Jeno menatap Mark sejenak, kesambet apa nih orang sampe berbuat manis kayak begitu? Langka seorang Lee Jeno berbuat seperti ini. Mark memegang dahI Jeno, "ga panas lo ga sakit berarti."

Jeno memutar bola matanya. "Ya emang ga sakit."

"Tapi Jen, gua bukan anak kecil yang di suapin terus. Udah gede."

Jeno memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yaudah noh makan sendiri, udah bagus juga gua tawarin masih aja gatau diri!" Jeno mendorong kotak bekal itu.

Mark terkekeh. "Bercanda doang elah. Ayo sini suapin, kapan lagi di suapin sama orang manis kek kamu." Mark mengedipkan matanya genit.

Jeno mengambil sendok yang udah di isi sama lauk pauknya lalu menyuapkan itu ke dalam mulut Mark. Cowo manis itu tersenyum. "Makannya berdua aja, Mark juga harus makan ya?"

Mark mengangguk. "Karena tadi Jeno udah suapin Mark, sekarang Mark yang suapin Jeno. Kita gantian, oke?"

"Oke!" pekik Jeno girang.

Jangan lupain tatapan menyelidik dari beberapa cewe di kelas Jeno, yang di arahkan pada Jeno dan Mark. Yang saling nyuapin satu sama lain. Mengundang rasa curiga serta penasaran yang berbaur jadi satu.

Ya, jangan lupain salah satu cewe yang memotret momen mereka itu, lalu melihat sebentar hasilnya dan tersenyum miring.

 **–OoO–**

Jeno hendak keluar dari kelasnya dia, sekarang udah jam pulang. Seisi kelas udah pada bubar, sedangkan Jeno sedikit terlambat karena habis menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Ia di hadang oleh empat cewe di depannya itu, mereka menghalangi pintu yang membuat Jeno sama sekali ga bisa keluar dari sini.

Padahal Jeno udah pengin langsung pulang lalu tidur di atas kasur empuknya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya tak sabar, tapi kehadiran empat cabe ini membuatnya harus menunda hal itu.

Salah satu cewe maju, rambutnya panjang, bulu matanya lentik, alisnya tebel, intinya cantik. Ia menyudutkan Jeno hingga cowo itu merasa terpojok.

"Lo ngapain di depan gua? Minggir pengen pulang." kata Jeno langsung.

Si cewe itu tersenyum miring, ia mencengkram bahu kanan Jeno dan menancapkan kuku-kuku itu pada kulitnya. "Lo jadi cowo kok keganjenan banget sih?"

Jeno mengernyit bingung, ga ngerti sama pembicaraan si cewe ini. "Maksud lo apaan? Gua ganjen ke siapa? Heh, yang ada lo pada yang ganjen ke gua."

Sebagai balasan keempat cewe itu tertawa lepas. "Kita? Ngapain ganjen ke cowo melambai kek elo ya?"

"Maksud lo melambai?"

Mata si cewe menatapnya tajam, tapi Jeno sama sekali ga ngerasa takut. "Banci! Dan kek lo tuh ga pantes hidup!"

Jeno melepas tangan si cewe dari bahunya kasar. Gantian ia yang memandang si cewe balik. "Maksud lo tuh apaan ya?! Emang lo punya bukti gua kek gitu?"

Jeno berusaha meredam emosinya, berusaha untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah cewe itu.

"Lo emang gay menjijikan ya? Udah gay ga tau diri lagi, jijik gua lama-lama satu sekolah sama gay kek lo!"

Banyak kok di sekolah ini yang orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Tapi Jeno masih mempertanyakan apa orientasi seksualnya sekarang. Ia sendiri ragu.

"Kalo lo jijik yaudah gausah lo liat lah! Kalo pengen pindah sekolah pindah aja! Kalo lo emang ga suka sama gua, emang gua perduli? Ga. Gua hidup bukan bukan buat nampilin apa yang lo pengin!"

Jeno berkata keras. Emosinya sudah tersulut mendengar kata dari cewe itu. Jeno mencengkram kerah seragam si cewe. "Sekarang omong sama gua apa yang lo pengin!"

Si cewe bername tag Koeun itu tersenyum miring, meski ia sedikit takut dengan Jeno sekarang. Tapi ia berusaha melawannya. "See? Kalo lo cowo sejati, lo ga bakal main kekerasan sama gua." katanya tenang.

Gaada takutnya. Perlahan Jeno melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah gadis itu. "Kenapa lo selalu basa-basi? Ngomong sekarang, gausah buang waktu gua!"

"Lo jadi orang gausah sok sibuk Lee Jeno, oh, gua tau, lo pasti sibuk banget ya abis gini? Mau layanin om-om?" celetuk Siyeon. "Gay murahan!"

Mulut mereka ga ada abisnya buat nyudutin Jeno. Jeno menghela nafas gusar. "Lo kalo ngomong tuh jangan ngaco, gua ga gitu," tangannya menunjuk satu-satu dari mereka. "Jangan bilang lo pada kali yang begitu? Biasanya kan lo pada tuh pengin cepet punya banyak duit tapi pengen langsung dapet tuh kan?"

Koeun lantas menampar pipi Jeno keras hingga pipi si cowo memerah.

"Jaga mulut lo!"

Jeno mengelus pipinya. "Tuh kan, di bilangin gitu marah tapi lo ngeledekin orang gitu. Sehat mbak?"

Koeun sedikit berjinjit dan menangkup pipi Jeno. "Ada hubungan apa lo sama kak Mark? Gausah keganjenan ya jadi cowo!"

"Apa-apaan maksud lo suap-suapan di kelas tadi?! Caper banget sih jadi orang."

Jeno perlahan melepas tangkupan itu. "Oh tadi, hubungan gua sama Mark lo ga perlu tau. Dia sendiri yang dateng ke gua terus menawarkan diri buat suapin gua. Oh iya tadi dia juga siapin bekal buat gua."

Jeno sengaja melebih-lebihkan, karena cewe-cewe itu pasti akan segera kepanasan mendengarnya.

"Lo ga tau sopan santun ya? Asal manggil kak Mark pake namanya doang lagi!"

"Kak Mark ga bakal mulai kalo lo yang ga caper duluan Jen."

Jeno bersedekap. "Urusan lo apaan sih nanyain hubungan gua sama Mark? Ikut campur banget urusan orang lain, kebelet famous ya lo?"

"Situ ngaca ya siapa yang kebelet famous! Dengernya Jen," Siyeon memegang bahu Jeno. "Urusan kak Mark adalah urusan kita juga, kita ga pengen dia nempel sama cabe murahan kek lo!"

"Lah Mark sendiri yang dateng ke gua. Perasaan dia yang pernah meratiin kalian secara khusus deh, lagian lo siapanya Mark sampe bisa gitu?"

Keempat cewe itu menggeram, merasa kesal dengan omongan Jeno. Siyeon maju dan kemudian menampar lagi pipi kiri Jeno kencang. "Gua cuma peringatin lo aja, jangan sampe lo nyesel.

Jauh-jauh dari kak Mark kalo lo pengin tenang bersekolah di sini."

Cih, di kira Jeno bakal takut pake anceman biasa kek gitu? Sorry, Lee Jeno anti banget kalo masalah beginian. Jeno menduga mereka adalah fans berat Mark.

Sialan, cewe itu menampar kedua pipinya. Pasti memerah sekarang, perih sekali. Jeno memang tak bermain tangan di sini, bagaimanapun ia masih sadar ia berhadapan dengan seorang cewe.

Jeno maju selangkah dan mencondongkan diri, "di kira ampuh ngebuat gua tunduk pake anceman itu? Enggak."

Jeno menyerobot mereka dan membuka pintu kelas, daripada berdebat tidak jelas dengan para cewe ini, mending ia segera keluar.

Dateng-dateng main ngancem, mana alasannya ga jelas lagi. Ah, Jeno sungguh benci.

Sifat fans Mark itu rata-rata aslinya anarkis, padahal Mark jarang men-notice mereka.

Hey, Lee Jeno merupakan siswa terkenal. Jadi ia pasti juga memiliki penggemar yang akan turut membelanya bila ada yang menganggu.

Ah, sialan gara-gara keempat cewe itu membuat Jeno pulang lebih lama.

 _[note: btw aku bingung mau nulis apa di note kali ini, jadi selamat membaca! Dan sorry kalo kurang memuaskan:(]_


	7. 06

"Jeno, dari mana aja kok baru pulang?" tanya Mark saat Jeno melintasi ruang tengah. "Itu kenapa pipi lo merah?" Mark mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

Jeno melihat Mark sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Sorry pulang lama, tadi ada urusan. Pipi gua ga pa-pa kok," jawab Jeno, sedikit lemas. Gimanapun dia juga ga pengen ngeliat Mark cemas.

Mark bangkit lalu menghampirinya, tangannya mengelus pipi kanan Jeno lembut. "Aneh Jen, pipi lo kenapa sampe bisa begini?"

Jeno meringis pelan kala Mark sedikit menekannya, rasanya perih. Tenaga para cabe itu dahsyat juga ternyata.

Jeno pulang telat ga bilang dulu ke Mark, pulang-pulang pipinya kayak abis orang di tampar. Entah kenapa Mark bisa merasakan gelagat aneh Jeno, cowo manis itu sedikit gelisah.

Mark menaruh ransel Jeno sembarangan lalu merangkulnya menuju sofa. Mereka duduk berdua di sana. "Lo kenapa Jen? Kenapa bisa begini?"

Jeno menggeleng. "Ga pa-pa, emang gua keputihan sih, jadi kalo kena panas langsung merah banget gitu."

Sejujurnya Mark mendengar suara ringisan itu, tapi Mark tak dapat berpikir lebih jauh. Karena Lee Jeno tak mempunyai musuh, semua orang takut padanya.

Omong-omong Mark tadi emang pulang lebih dulu, tadinya pengin nungguin Jeno tapi ga bisa. Dia sedikit ada urusan.

"Bener ga pa-pa?" tanya Mark berusaha meyakinkan. "Kalo ada apa-apa tuh bilang aja, gausah takut." Mark menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela helai rambut Jeno.

Jeno mengangguk, membiarkan Mark memainkan rambutnya. "Kalo sakit bilang juga, jangan di tahan."

"Iya Mark iyaa.."

Mark terkekeh. "Nah gitu dong."

Tangannya menurun hingga terhenti pada seragam yang di kenakan Jeno, ia seragam dan mata Jeno secara bergantian. "Mau gua bantuin ganti baju? Lo tampak ga baik Jen."

Firasat Mark mengatakan begitu, Jeno berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi masa sih?

Mata Jeno memicing. "Mau modus ya lo?!?!" Dari Jeno yang lembut berubah lagi menjadi Jeno yang galak, yang kerap berkata kasar.

Ah, baru Mark merasakan suara lembut Jeno, sekarang udah begini aja. Mood Jeno cepat sekali berubah.

Mark menggeleng cepat. "Jen, gua cuma ngikutin insting gua kalo gua harus bantuin lo sekarang, walau dalam hal kecil."

Tapi Jeno ga yakin. Mark pasti mempunyai niat terselubung di balik itu, memang cowo pirang itu harus di waspadai.

"Jen, cuma bantu doang. Gua ga bakal ngapa-ngapain, janji!" Mark memasang mimik wajah meyakinkan dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Masa?"

"Iya Jen, percaya sama gua."

Dalam hati Jeno tertawa melihat ekspresi pasrah Mark.

"Yaudah sana ambilin kaos gua," Jeno menunjuk pintu kamarnya menggunakan dagu, seolah lampu hijau kalau Jeno mengizinkan Mark membantunya.

Lagian, mereka sesama lelaki. Dan Jeno melihat binar ketulusan dan keyakinan di mata cowo itu. Hanya sedikit menggoda Mark saja.

Mark bergegas pergi ke kamar Jeno, tak lama kemudian cowo itu kembali dengan membawa kaos putih santai. "Ini aja ga pa-pa?" Mark mengangkat kaos di tangannya.

Jeno menggeleng. "Gak kok. Yaudah sini, katanya mau bantuin gua."

Dengan cepat Mark sudah berada di hadapan Jeno. Perlahan, ia membuka satu persatu kancing. Oke, aslinya Mark berkali-kali menelan ludahnya.

"Oh astaga.." gumam Mark. Dia ga kuat. Di hadapannya terpampang tubuh putih mulus Jeno, yang seolah menggoda Mark untuk membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Walaupun ini sudah kedua kali ia melihat tubuh Jeno, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tergoda dan ingin menyentuhnya.

"J-jen, lo ga pake daleman lagi apa?" Mark berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Matanya saja susah berkedip.

Jeno menggeleng polos.

Tampang Jeno yang sekarang bener-bener minta di polosin banget ya.

 _Tahan Lee Minhyung tahan.._ Batin Mark. Meyakinkan diri untuk menahan nafsunya yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Jeno mendadak mendorong Mark keras hingga cowo pirang itu bersandar. Dengan cepat, Jeno duduk di atas pangkuan Mark—yang masih melongo akan sikapnya barusan.

"J-jen, lo mau ngapain?"

Jeno tersenyum miring, ia menangkup pipi Mark. "Menurut lo apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kenapa sikap Jeno mendadak jadi binal begini? Cowo manis itu seratus kali lipat lebih menggoda sekarang. Bener apa kata orang-orang, orang tsundere itu biasanya agresif di ranjang.

Jemari lentik Jeno bermain-main di permukaan dada bidangnya. Sesekali mengulas senyum menggoda, Jeno membuka kancing kemeja Mark dengan gaya sensual.

"Lee Jeno??"

" _Y-yeshh_ Daddy??" jawab Jeno dengan sedikit lenguhan. " _Pet me please_ , Daddy, _I want you.."_

Sebenarnya jiwa apa yang sekarang tengah merasuki Jeno?! Mark menjerit dalam hati. Jeno yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyiksanya.

Mata Jeno mendadak berbinar melihat tubuh Mark. Ia mengelus dada bidang itu lalu beralih pada abs Mark. Sang empu merinding merasakan tangan halus Jeno yang bermain di sana.

"Mark Daddy, _please touch me_ Daddy.." Jeno semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

Mark memegang dagu Jeno, lalu menatap mata cowo itu dalam. "Jangan salah mengambil langkah baby. Daddy bisa membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu, tapi Daddy bisa membuatmu merasakan nikmat yang lebih."

Jeno mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark, lalu tersenyum menggoda dan pandangannya seduktif. "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah Daddy.."

Jangan salahkan Mark, benteng pertahanannya sudah hancur, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Mark menyerang leher Jeno, melakukan kegiatan menggigit-menghisap, hingga memunculkan warna keunguan.

" _You're mine_ baby.."

" _I'm yours_ daddy.."

Jeno melenguh panjang kala Mark meraba perut ratanya. Astaga sentuhan Mark benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila.

Jeno menubrukan bibir mereka—akal sehat Jeno menghilang. Tanpa sadar Jeno mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark, kemudian jemari lentiknya sedikit menjambak rambut Mark.

Rasa bibir Jeno? Manis. Seperti pemiliknya, bagi Mark bibir Jeno merupakan candu baginya. Membuatnya ketagihan. Ia memanggut bibir Jeno.

Mark menggigit bibir bawah Jeno, membuat empunya terpekik dan Mark memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasuki rongga mulut Jeno dan mengeksplorasinya.

Mereka saling bergulat lidah, hingga Jeno menepuk dada Mark tanda dia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Mark pun melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Sedikit terbesit rasa kecewa.

Jeno mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berciuman dengan Mark benar-benar melelahkan.

Mark menatap Jeno intens, sekarang Lee Jeno tampak lebih seksi. Bibirnya yang membengkak karena Mark terus melumatnya, tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Mark menyerang leher Jeno kembali, aslinya dia belum puas meresapi kenyalnya bibir Jeno, tapi sudah lah.

"Daddy _ahhh_ ~"

Desahan Jeno membuat Mark lebih bersemangat menciptakan kissmark di sana.

"Mark Lee, Lee Jeno~~ bunda dan mama da—"

Aktivitas Mark dan Jeno kontan terhenti, mata mereka membulat begitu menyadari adanya ibu mereka berdua di sana.

Waktunya sangat tidak tepat, belum lagi posisi Jeno yang berada di atas pangkuan Mark.

"Ma, Mark bisa jelasin."

"Bun, Jeno bisa jelasin."

"Lee Jeno, Mark Lee," ucapan bunda Jungkook terhenti. "Jelaskan sekarang semuanya!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

 **–OoO–**

Keduanya sudah berpakaian lengkap. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat tegang. Tatapan kedua ibu mereka seperti ingin menguliti mereka detik itu.

Menyeramkan.

"Ma, Mark bisa jelasin.."

Mama Hoseok menatap Mark tajam. "Diam kamu!"

Mark mengatupkan mulutnya kembali begitu mama Hoseok membentaknya.

Bunda Jungkook memijat pelipisnya. "Kak, kayaknya kita harus cepet nikahin mereka.."

"Sepertinya sih gitu," Hoseok menyetujui.

Kedua ibu itu duduk di hadapan kedua anak mereka. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat nyali Mark dan Jeno menciut.

"Minhyung, kamu udah jebolin Jeno?" tanya mama Hoseok. "Kalian kenapa sampe bisa begitu sih? Kookie, sorry ngebuat anak kamu jebol."

"Kak, dengerin dulu penjelasan mereka." Jungkook berusaha menenangkan Hoseok.

"Mama, tante Jungkook, Mark belom masuk tahap itu. Tadi kita kebawa suasana aja jadinya begitu.."

Hoseok menggebrak meja, "tapi kamu juga harus bisa menahan diri Lee Minhyung!"

Mama Hoseok pun berdiri di depan Jeno dan melirik kearah leher calon menantunya itu, lalu menunjuk tanda itu. "Ini apa?! Kamu udah berani nandain Jeno?!"

"Ma, Mark kebawa nafsu, itu di luar perkiraan Mark mama.." ujar Mark pelan. Gimanapun dia takut kalo mama Hoseok udah marah begini.

"Tapi kamu udah nyaris ngebuat anak orang ga perawan lagi Lee Minhyung!" balas mama Hoseok keras.

"Tante maaf, tapi semua ini salah Jeno bukan salah Mark.." Jeno angkat bicara, ia ngerasa ga enak sama Mark kalo dia diem gitu aja. Padahal semua ini dia yang mulai.

"Tadi, Jeno cuma minta Mark bantuin Jeno buat ganti baju, jadi kebablasan jadinya begitu.."

Mama Hoseok pun mengelus surai hitam Jeno lembut. "Ga kok sayang, Mark yang harus bisa jaga nafsunya."

Lagi-lagi Mark yang di salahin, emang tuh ya seme selalu salah, uke yang paling benar. Apalagi sekarang ada tiga uke di sampingnya dan di hadapannya.

Bunda Jungkook pun lantas membawa mama Hoseok untuk duduk, soalnya dialah yang paling ga tenang dari tadi. Bunda Jungkook juga kasihan sama Mark yang di sudutin mulu.

"Udah kak udah, biar aku aja yang ngomong. Kakak juga ga boleh kerasin Mark.." kata Jungkook pelan.

"Tapi Kook—"

Bunda Jungkook meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, tanda bahwa Hoseok harus diam dan ialah yang akan mengurus ini.

"Sekarang mending kakak buatin teh deh sekalian,"

Mata Hoseok melotot, "kamu ngusir kakak?!"

"Ga kak, kakak tenangin diri dulu ya di sana. Dari pada gabut mending kakak buatin minuman."

Hoseok pun melangkahkan diri menuju arah dapur. Dia tau tujuan Jungkook menyuruhnya ke sana untuk apa, tapi rasanya ga ada yang kalo ga ikut acara _mari-omeli-dua-anak-ini._

Selepas mama Hoseok pergi, bunda Jungkook duduk tenang di hadapan mereka. "Untungnya ga ada ayah kalian di sini, kalo ada, kalian udah di kawinin juga hari ini.."

"Bun..." Jeno merajuk.

Jungkook memberikan tatapan tajam pada anaknya itu. "Diam Lee Jeno!"

Jeno mengatupkan bibirnya, ga berani lagi ngomong karena bunda Jungkook lagi serem.

"Bunda pengin denger dari Mark, kenapa kalian nyaris ngelakuin hal itu. Jelas dan rinci, jangan ada yang mengarang cerita di sini, karena bunda pengin denger pengakuan langsung dari kalian."

"Bunda biar aku a—"

"Lee Jeno diam! Bunda bertanya pada Mark bukan padamu!"

Mark udah mempersiapkan dirinya. Oke, emang Jeno yang memulai itu semua. Tapi andai saja dia bisa menahan Jeno, sayangnya Mark juga terbawa nafsu.

"Tante sekali lagi Mark minta maaf. Awalnya Mark cuma mau bantuin Jeno ganti baju karena dia keliatan ga baik, tapi ya—" Mark melirik kearah Jeno sejenak, ia bingung ingin melanjutkan apa lagi.

"Jeno yang godain Mark bun.."

"Tapi Mark juga ga bisa nahan nafsu tante, harusnya Mark nahan Jeno.."

Bunda Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, paham dengan penjelasan Mark—juga Jeno. Menurutnya, memang semua ini berawal dari Jeno yang menggoda Mark, Jeno yang memulai semuanya.

Ah ternyata anaknya jago juga meningkatkan birahi orang lain, diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"Jadi kamu yang memulai ini Lee Jeno, maksud kamu cuma bercanda kan? Tapi semua itu berakibat fatal pada diri kamu sendiri," ucap bunda Jungkook tenang.

Jeno hanya menunduk.

"Bunda potong uang saku kamu dua minggu ke depan! Ga ada bantahan!"

Jeno lantas langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak melayangkan aksi protes namun tatapan si bunda padanya sangat—mengintimidasi. Yang berarti Jeno ga boleh protes.

Jeno pun pasrah, bundanya kalo udah ambil tindakan begini dia harus nerima.

"Kamu harus terima konsekuensi itu Lee Jeno."

Ga ada ayah Taehyung sih, kalo ada pasti Jeno bisa—sedikit—selamat. Padahal Jeno lagi nabung, uang saku malah pake di potong lagi. Duh, nasib.

"Yaudah kalian sana makan gih. Kayaknya mama Hoseok abis masakin sesuatu buat kalian."

Mau ga mau Jungkook harus melakukan tindakan itu pada anaknya, agar dia bisa tau dirinya itu di posisi mana. Juga, ingatkan juga agar membeli kondom, ia akan menaruhnya di sini.

 _Buat berjaga-jaga._

Hormon remaja ga ada yang tau bukan?

 _[note: jir, rated-nya makin naek:""]_


	8. 07

Jeno habis dari kantin, di tangannya ia memegang kotak bekalnya. Karena efek uang sakunya di sita membuat Jeno harus membawa bekal dari rumah.

Mengingat kejadian yang kemarin membuat wajah Jeno memanas dan merasa kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Andai saja ia tidak menggoda Mark Lee.

Sungguh, entah kenapa Jeno merasa terpancing untuk membuat Mark terangsang karena dirinya. Dan hasilnya mereka nyaris melakukan itu kalau kedua ibu mereka tak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Belum lagi tadi Mark Lee sempat menggodanya dengan mengaitkan insiden yang semalam membuat telinga Jeno panas mendengarnya.

 _"Siapa semalem yang ngebuat gua horny ya?"_

 _"Jen, itu badannya nanti abang raba ya pas kita udah resmi."_

 _"Siapa semalem yang godain gua ya?"_

Sambil melirik kearah Jeno, ya gimana Jeno ga ngerasa tersindir gitu dengernya? Rasanya tadi Jeno ingin menjambak rambut Mark Lee hingga botak.

Tanda sadar Jeno meremas kotak bekalnya guna menyalurkan rasa kesal yang di hatinya terhadap Mark Lee. Untungnya hari ini ia tidak melihat keberadaan Mark Lee di sekolah. Kalau tidak mungkin sekarang Mark Lee sudah babak belur di tangannya.

Jeno segera menepis segala hal tentang Mark Lee dalam pikirannya, yang ada emosinya semakin tersulut mengingat cowo berambut pirang itu.

Omong-omong kalo nanya soal bekal yang di bawa Jeno, itu bukan hasil racikan tangan Jeno. Tapi hasil tangan Mark Lee.

Lee Jeno itu tak bisa memasak. Ia pernah berniat membantu Mark tapi yang ada ia malah mengacaukan dapur, sampai-sampai Mark melarangnya untuk berurusan dengan dapur.

Tadi tepat kala Jeno hendak keluar kelas, Mark Lee sudah berada di depan kelasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kelas Jeno. Dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan kotak bekal. Sekalian menebar pesona pada setiap siswi yang ada di kelas Jeno.

Jeno tak membawa banyak uang jajan, sungguh bundanya benar-benar tega sama dia! Jeno tak habis pikir si bunda begitu.

Ada sedikit rasa senang memercik hatinya ketika Mark melakukan hal demikian padanya. Meskipun Jeno terlihat tidak niat menerima pemberian Mark, namun hatinya memekik senang.

Karena Lee Jeno suka setiap masakan Mark Lee, ia tak tega untuk menolaknya.

Soal Haechan, sahabat Jeno yang satu itu sudah kembali ke kelas duluan dan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih makan. Tempat mereka lumayan sedikit terpojok.

Jeno masih dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia sengaja sedikit mempercepat laju makannya agar segera bisa kembali ke kelas. Bel berbunyi sebentar lagi, sebenarnya.

 _BRUK!_

Jeno menabrak seseorang dan membuat kotak bekalnya jatuh, untungnya isinya sudah tidak ada dan tak mengotori lantai. Jeno berjalan sedikit menunduk tadi. Ia tak terlalu fokus.

"Kalo jalan tuh liat-liat dong woy! Punya mata kan lo?!" bentak orang di depannya. Suara cewe.

Jeno hanya menggumam 'maaf' padanya dan memungut kotak bekalnya. Jeno sedang tak ingin ambil pusing sekarang.

Si cewe itu kemudian mendengus dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jeno yang berjongkok menggunakan kakinya. "Dasar jalang sialan!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Jeno yang sudah menggeram.

Jeno menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, ia berusaha meredam emosinya saat ini sambil memandang punggung cewe tadi dengan tajam.

Andai Jeno tak mengingat kalau tadi pelakunya adalah seorang cewe. Jeno sudah menonjok wajahnya.

Jeno memgambil nafas perlahan-lahan, berusaha meredam segala emosinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Cewe sialan." Ia menggumamkan beberapa kata makian pada cewe tadi di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

 _BRUK!_

Oh, rupanya hari ini memang hari sial Jeno sepertinya. Tadi sudah tertabrak sekarang tertabrak lagi yang menyebabkan dirinya sampai terjatuh.

"Lee Jeno, ya?"

Saat Jeno hendak menyemprotkan beberapa kata makian pada si pelaku, pelaku tersebut sudah memanggil namanya, Jeno mendongak.

Dan menemukan cowo bername tag Samuel Kim itu di depannya yang sudah berdiri sambil memungut kliping yang terjatuh.

"Ya." jawab Jeno dingin. Matanya memandang penuh benci pada Samuel yang sudah menabraknya dan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

Jeno sangat kenal siapa orang di depannya, Samuel Kim. Berandal sekolah mereka yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Jeno—yang sangat Jeno hindari.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Samuel memang tampan tapi kelakukannya begitu bejat dan membuat Jeno merasa muak setiap kali mereka bertatap muka. Hubungan mereka memang tak terlalu dekat—Jeno sengaja.

Samuel Kim itu gemar sekali membolos, jarang mengerjakan tugas, dan suka merokok—Jeno sering melihatnya melakukan hal itu di atap.

Intinya Lee Jeno tak ingin berdekatan dengan seorang Samuel Kim yang berkelakukan begitu.

"Ingin kembali ke kelas, eh?" tanya Samuel santai. Seolah mengabaikan tatapan dingin Jeno yang dilayangkan padanya.

Mereka jarang berkomunikasi, serius, bisa di hitung pakai jari mereka melakukan itu.

"Ya." Jawab Jeno dingin, ia hendak berbalik arah namun Samuel Kim berhasil memegang lengannya, Jeno lantas menepisnya.

Ia menatap Samuel dengan tak bersahabat. "Apa lagi?"

Samuel menggeleng dan menunjukan tugas kliping yang sudah terjilid rapi. "Coba tebak ini tugas siapa?"

Itu tugas pelajaran Sejarah yang harus di kumpulkan hari ini, tugas dari seorang guru killer. Mata Jeno memicing, ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 ** _Lee Jeno_**

"YA! ITU PUNYA GUA BALIKIN!"

Namun Samuel lebih cepat, membuat Jeno sama sekali tak bisa merampas miliknya kembali. Ia heran kenapa miliknya bisa berada di tangan berandal itu. Seingatnya Jeno menaruhnya di dalam tas, ia tak mengeluarkannya seharian ini.

Samuel Kim tersenyum miring, mengejek ketidak-berdayaan Lee Jeno barusan. "Sayangnya ga segampang itu Lee Jeno!"

Samuel berlari, turut oleh Jeno yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Samuel memastikan bahwa Lee Jeno tertinggal jauh di depannya sehingga ia bisa membawa tugas ini dalam genggamannya.

Jeno terus mengejar Samuel dengan cepat, seluruh tenaganya ia keluarkan demi mendapat tugas itu kembali. Mengambil miliknya yang sekarang di pegang oleh si berandal sekolah yang Jeno benci.

Mereka berlarian di sekitar koridor yang mulai sepi, kebanyakan siswa bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Jeno melirik jam yang melingkari lengan kirinya, lalu berdecak sebal dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

Bel istirahat sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, tak lama lagi mereka di wajibkan sudah ada di dalam kelas. Jeno semakin panik.

Omong-omong tugas itu sudah Jeno kerjakan jauh-jauh hari, jadi sangat di sayangkan bila tugas itu berakhir tragis.

"YA SAMUEL KIM!"

Jeno terus meneriaki nama si berandal hingga membuatnya kewalahan sendiri. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan Samuel sih? Jelas-jelas Jeno tak pernah ambil masalah dengannya tapi Samuel Kim yang bersikap demikian.

Jeno tambah muak dengan cowo berambut hitam itu.

Sialnya kecepatan laju lari Samuel itu benar-benar bukan tandingan Jeno. Oh, ingatkan Jeno untuk berolahraga agar tubuhnya tidak sekaku ini.

Samuel yang berada di depannya itu terkekeh, sesekali cowo itu melihat bagaimana perjuangan Lee Jeno mendapatkan tugasnya kembali. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, karena baru lari segitu saja sudah membuat Jeno ngos-ngosan.

Samuel itu berandal ingat? Walaupun sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi itu bukan hambatan darinya untuk terus melakukan aksi kejahilan yang dapat meresahkan korbannya.

 _KRING!_

"Sialan!" gumam Jeno begitu suara bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat terdengar. Guru killer itu datangnya sangat tepat waktu omong-omong, kalau Jeno tak cepat, bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"SAMUEL!" panggil Jeno, kali ini jauh lebih keras. "BALIKIN TUGAS GUA WOY!" Jeno menambah kecepatan larinya, sebisa mungkin ia dapat menjangkau Samuel.

Bukan Samuel namanya bila baru di teriaki seperti itu saja sudah menyerah dan mengembalikan tugas itu kembali. _Bermain-main dengan Lee Jeno seru juga_ , batinnya.

Seiring berlari, tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang tugas Jeno yang ia ambil sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraba kantung celananya. Berusaha menemukan benda yang ia taruh di dalam sana.

Wajah Samuel mendadak makin cerah setelah ia menjangkau benda yang ia cari dan menariknya keluar. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Samuel melihat kearah sekelilingnya, masih di sekitar koridor yang sepi, ya tentu saja jam pelajaran pasti sudah di mulai. Dan ia malah mengajak Lee Jeno _bermain_.

Mendadak Samuel menghentikan laju larinya dan berbalik arah. Dimana adanya Lee Jeno yang terengah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Samuel! Balikin sini cepet!"

Samuel kembali menyeringai, "tak semudah itu Lee."

"Balikan Kim! Itu tugas gua!"

Samuel berdecak dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, Lee Jeno tak asyik, ia tak bisa di ajak bermain sebentar. "Terburu-buru sekali Lee, ga mengumpulkan tugas juga ga membuat lo mati kok." Samuel berujar dengan begitu santai.

Sepertinya Samuel Kim benar-benar tak perduli dengan nilai sampai berbicara dengan begitu entengnya. "Emang bagi lo begitu, tapi ga buat gua!"

Samuel membuang nafas kasar. "Serius deh Lee, lo ga asik. Kali-kali gitu lo bandel biar ada tantangan dikit, nanti pas lulus lo ga bisa ngantongin kenangan apapun."

Jeno menggeram, ia maju mendekati Samuel Kim, cowo di depannya ini malah semakin membuang waktu Jeno. "Balikin sekarang Kim!"

Samuel kembali menggeleng. "Hey Lee, mau bermain lagi sebentar?"

"Kim, gua ga punya banyak waktu lagi buat ngelakuin hal-hal yang ga berguna kek gitu! Balikin sini tugas gua Samuel!" Kali ini Jeno berusaha mengeraskan suaranya lagi.

"Lihat dan perhatikan dulu Lee."

Samuel bergegas menyalakan korek api dan mengarahkannya ke tugas Jeno. Senyum puas tersungging kala ia sudah berhasil membakar tugas Lee Jeno dengan sangat mudah.

Serius ngebakar, sang jago merah melahap habis kertas tersebut hingga hangus tak bersisa. Bahkan Jeno tak bisa memproses kejadian tersebut.

Bodohnya ia hanya diam. Jeno memandangi tugasnya yang sudah hangus itu dengan tatapan—sedih sekaligus panik.

 _PLAK_

Ia melayangkan tamparan keras pada pipi kanan Samuel, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi Jeno berusaha untuk tak membiarkan mereka lolos.

Samuel memegangi pipi kanannya yang barusan menjadi sasaran Lee Jeno. "Wah, tenaga lo boleh juga. Dan, makasih ye gua terhibur karena lo! Terakhir, siap-siapin diri aja Lee Jeno!" Dengan begitu Samuel angkat kaki dari hadapannya.

Tugasnya berujung menyedihkan, Jeno sudah membuatnya jauh-jauh hari dan memastikan kalau itu benar semua. Tapi nyatanya apa?

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak dan seketika panik menguasai dirinya.

"Samuel bangsat!"

 **–OoO–**

Jeno berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya, mau tak mau ya ia harus segera berhadapan dengan guru tersebut. Jeno berniat bolos untuk menghindari hal ini, tapi sepertinya menghindari sesuatu itu tak baik.

Sehabis ia mencuci muka ke kamar mandi dan memastikan kalau matanya tak sembab menangis di sepanjang koridor tadi.

Jeno merapikan penampilannya dan mengambil nafas pelan-pelan, untuk memantapkan diri sebelum akhirnya tangannya terjulur dan membuka knop pintu tersebut.

"Ingat kamu sudah terlambat berapa lama Mr. Lee?" suara ibu Jung mendadak membuat telinga Jeno berdenging. Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya di papan tulis lalu berbalik arah dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat Jeno benci.

Jeno menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia membungkukan badan berkali-kali sembari menggumamkan kata maaf. "Maaf, bu, saya habis dari toilet."

"Habis dari toilet sampai selama ini? Saya menjadi curiga padamu Mr. Lee."

Jeno lekas menggeleng, padahal setaunya guru itu bersikap baik padanya asal dirimu memiliki nilai yang bagus. Tapi sikap guru itu sekarang membuat Jeno.. muak.

Ibu Jung mendekat kearah Jeno dan mencium baju seragam yang di pakai muridnya. Ruangan di kelas mendadak lebih terasa dingin.

"Oke baik. Sebelum kamu kembali ke tempat duduk, kemana tugas yang kemarin sudah saya berikan?"

Jeno sudah mewanti-wanti ucapan yang akan di keluarkan oleh ibu Jung selanjutnya, dan benar saja guru itu lekas menagih tugasnya. Jeno bingung alasan apa yang harus ia keluarkan karena lidahnya saja mendadak kelu.

"Errrr—"

"Mana Mr. Lee? Saya sudah memberikan banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya, keterlaluan bila seorang siswa sepertimu melalaikan tugas itu."

Lee Jeno terkenal dengan kecerdasannya bukan?

"Saya lupa mengerjakannya bu." jawab Jeno cepat.

Ia tak ingin memberikan pengakuan kejadian yang ia alami barusan, entahlah sesuatu menahannya hingga ia harus menyembunyikan hal tersebut. Lagi pula, mana mungkin gurunya percaya jika ia tak punya barang bukti, juga Samuel Kim pasti bisa mengelaknya.

Jeno dapat bisa melirik reaksi Haechan yang—tercengang, juga penuh tanda tanya. Oh, sepertinya dia juga harus segera menyiapkan alasan untuk berkilah.

"Wow, keberanianmu luar biasa Mr. Lee, saya salut denganmu," Jeno bisa melihat kilat kekesalan di mata guru tersebut. "Keluar dari kelasku!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jeno lebih memilih segera keluar dari kelas neraka itu. Lalu ia menyeringai, rencana para gadis jalang di kelasnya memang sangat berhasil.

Jeno memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolahnya, sekalian menyegarkan pikirannya. Omong-omong ini pertama kalinya seorang Lee Jeno itu di keluarkan dari kelasnya.

Jeno menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa tua yang ada di atap sekolahnya itu lalu matanya memandang kearah langit. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum begitu menyadari indahnya langit itu.

Jeno menutup matanya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan helai rambut hitamnya. Jeno tak menyangka bila berdiam diri di atap sekolah jauh lebih enak.

Apalagi saat jam pelajaran.

Ia memutuskan sejenak ini untuk melupakan segala masalah yang terjadi di hari ini, ia sudah terlalu lelah memikirkannya. Jeno bisa menghajar wajah Samuel Kim nanti.

Mengingat Samuel Kim, oh pasti ia sedang tersenyum puas akan hasil yang di capainya.

 _Menjijikan_.

Samuel Kim dan para _jalang_ itu pasti satu komplotan yang sama untuk membuat Jeno menderita.

"Oh wow, gua ga nyangka siswa teladan sekolah lagi ada di sini di saat jam pelajaran."

Karena ucapan seseorang itu refleks Jeno membuka mata dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengerjakan mata berkali-kali, "eh kak Renjun?"

Sosok itu tersenyum dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Jeno, ia menyodorkan kaleng minuman padanya. "Mau ga?"

Jeno menatap minuman itu sejenak, bagaimana kalo ia merasa sedikit curiga pada minuman yang akan Renjun berikan?

Renjun sendiri sudah dapat menangkap raut wajah Jeno, ia menaruh kaleng minuman tersebut di pangkuan adik kelasnya. "Gua ga masukin yang macem-macem kok, tenang aja."

"Eh iya, makasih kak.."

"Sama-sama dek."

Renjun itu juga temen sekelasnya si Mark Lee, makanya Jeno tau. Sikap mereka itu sedikit berbeda, Renjun itu ramah dan ia jarang membolos (kalau tidak salah sih), sedangkan Mark sering.

Mereka juga bertemen baik kok, deket gitu. Sama-sama ganteng dan punya banyak fans, makanya kalo Renjun sama Mark jalan bareng tuh pasti bakalan heboh.

"Siswa teladan kek elo ngapain di sini? Sekarang jam pelajaran lho dek."

Jeno memutar bola matanya, "itu sih gua juga tau."

Renjun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adik kelasnya itu. Sepertinya Jeno sedang tak ingin di singgung soal alasan mengapa dia bisa berada di sini, baik, Renjun hargai itu.

"Dek, lo se-apartemen kan sama Mark?"

Pertanyaan Renjun membuat Jeno yang sedang minum mendadak tersedak, Renjun pun langsung menepuk punggung adek kelasnya. "Minumnya pelan-pelan dek."

"Kok lo tau sih gua sama dia bisa se-apartemen? Mark ngasih tau?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Jadi gimana dek rasanya? Enak?"

Jeno melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong itu ke sembarang arah, "enak kata lo? Ga ada enak-enaknya sama sekali, sumpah dia nyebelin banget kesel gua."

"Dek, jangan terlalu begitu. Cinta sama benci itu beda tipis asal lo tau aja ya."

Mata Jeno memicing, "maksud lo apaan ngomong gituan kak?"

"Bukan apa-apa, gua cuma pengin bilangin itu aja sama lo."

Jeno memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi lagi ucapan kakak kelasnya itu. "Btw kak, lo ngapain di sini? Bukannya di kelas baca buku yang bener mah."

Renjun memandang Jeno sinis, "eh gua lagi jamkos ya, emang lo hah?"

Jeno merasa sangat tersindir dengan omongan Renjun barusan, baiklah ia memang di keluarkan dari kelas lantaran ga ngerjain tugas. "Yaudah sih woy."

Renjun melirik kearah sampingnya, ia bisa melihat bahwa Jeno sekarang tengah cemberut. BibirnyaI bergerak-gerak, oh pasti sedang memaki Renjun.

"Dih baperan."

"Apaan sih? Siapa yang baper?!"

"Kalo ga baper lo ga mungkin begitu Lee Jeno.."

"Bodo amat kak."

Renjun tertawa kecil, ini mah beneran sih Jeno ngambek sama dia.

"Renjun, lo di sini?"

Keduanya sedikit terlonjak kala suara seseorang mendadak terdengar di tengah-tengah mereka. Renjun lekas menoleh dan mengukir senyuman miring. "Oy Minhyung! Kemari, lo pasti ga bakal nyangka siapa di sini."

Mendengar nama 'Minhyung' terucap keluar dari belah bibir Renjun, Jeno segera ikut menoleh dan matanya membola. Karena orang yang paling Jeno hindari datang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mark Lee?

Sekarang mungkin bagi para cewe-cewe dia beruntung bisa terjebak di antara dua cogan sekolah mereka. Tapi bagi Jeno, semua itu sama saja seperti neraka.

"Wow, lo berdua bolos bareng eh?" sindir Jeno bersamaan dengan Mark yang sudah duduk diantara dirinya dan Renjun.

"Bosen tau di kelas," Mark menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, ia menepuk paha cowo manis di samping kirinya. "Cie yang di usir dari kelas."

"Bacot lo!"

Mark dan Renjun saling melirik satu sama lain lalu menyeringai. "Dah ah, gua duluan ye Mark, Jeno. Mark, urusin noh ciwi lo lagi PMS keknya." Di akhir kalimat Renjun tertawa kecil.

"APAAN SIH KAK RENJUN!" Jika saja ada benda di sekitarnya Jeno ingin menimpuk kakak kelas bergigi gingsul itu.

Setelah Renjun menghilang, kesunyian memerangkap mereka berdua, membuat Jeno sedikit tak nyaman. Meskipun orang itu adalah Mark Lee.

 _Puk_!

Kepala Mark Lee sudah berada di atas pahanya, mata cowo itu terpejam. Diam-diam Jeno mengamati struktur wajah Mark Lee—yang tampan. Oh, Jeno mendadak geli sendiri saat berpikir begitu.

"Suka ya ngeliat muka cogan kek gua, Jen?" Mark mendadak membuka matanya dan itu membuat Jeno lekas membuang muka.

"Apaan sih Mark.." Jeno berusaha menghindar. "Ga ada yang meratiin lo, gausah ke-geeran deh!"

Padahal Mark Lee tau kalau tadi Lee Jeno mengamati wajahnya. Oh, tak salah juga dia pura-pura tidur seperti tadi, lain kali ia harus memergoki Jeno kalau dia benar-benar memandangi wajah Mark.

Firasatnya mengatakan demikian, namun jika di tilik dari sikap Jeno yang demikian pasti firasatnya benar.

"Lo ngapain tidur di sini hah? Balik sono ke kelas!" Tujuan Jeno kan emang buat menenangkan diri aslinya.

"Ngusir dih."

"Emang ngusir!" jawab Jeno jutek. "Lo ngapain tidur di paha gua sih?"

Jeno hendak mengangkat kepala Mark dari pahanya namun tangan cowo itu dengan cepat menahan pergerakannya. "Apaansi Mark—"

"Bentar Jen, gua mau tidur. Pinjem paha lo bentar aja ya?" pinta Mark dengan wajah memelasnya. "Ngantuk gua, bentaran aja plis?"

Jeno sedikit luluh, entah kenapa ia tak tega jika menolak itu. "Yaudah tidur gih," kata Jeno cepat.

Mark menyungging senyum puas dan lekas memejamkan matanya kembali. "Hmm, Jen, elus rambut gua dong.."

"Lo kebanyakan minta anjir!"

Mark mengarahkan tangan Jeno ke rambut pirangnya. "Elus aja ya??"

Jeno mengangguk malas dan mulai mengelus surai pirang Mark. "Udah nih, gimana?"

Mark tersenyum. "Nah gitu bagus. Elusan lo enak gua suka, terus begitu sampe gua tidur ngerti sayang?"

"Ngomong ' _sayang_ ' lagi gua tampol lo Mark!"

"Ih kan lo emang sayangnya gua, lo cinta gua, lo ibu dari anak-anak gua Lee Jeno, sayang.."

"Ngomong sekali lagi aja nyawa lo abis Minhyung.." kata Jeno, memberi penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Iya iya," tanpa pikir panjang mark langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Biasanya kalo para cewe tuh seneng lho Jen gua panggil sayang. Tapi kok lo ga ya?"

Jeno memutar bola matanya, lagi. Tangannya masih bergerak mengelus rambut Mark. "Karena gua bukan mereka.. Lee Minhyung."

- **continue** -

 _[note: hmm, bagi kalian yang pengin join GC markno, kirimin ID LINE kalian aja ya ke PM aku nanti aku invite, terimakasih:)]_


	9. 08

Jeno memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin, saat Samuel membakar tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan dengan susah payah itu. Lagian, sesampainya di apartemen, Jeno langsung mengerjakan tugas itu kembali.

Oh, ya, saat pulang sekolah Jeno di panggil ke ruangannya. Dan tanpa di sangka, ibu Jung memberikan kesempatan bagi Jeno untuk melanjutkan tugasnya dan harus di kumpulkan besok.

Soal hubungannya dengan Samuel juga semakin memanas, apalagi para cabe kelasnya yang semakin sering memojokan Jeno. Tapi Jeno tak ambil pusing sih.

Jeno menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya hari ini akan berlalu lambat seperti kemarin. Apa lagi, Haechan hari ini absen dengan alasan sakit (Jeno tak percaya sih, pasti ini hanya akal-akalan Haechan saja).

Omong-omong, kemarin Jeno baru saja mencetak rekor kalau ingin tau. Sampai pulang sekolah, ia menjadi bantal tidurnya Mark Lee. Mereka tertidur sampai pulang sekolah, bertepatan saat bel berdering.

Mungkin efek Jeno kecapean juga makanya ia dan Mark tertidur selama itu. Mengingatnya, Jeno merona tipis, karena jemarinya yang mengelus surai pirang Mark. Ia baru tau kalau Mark punya rambut yang juga halus.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya barusan. Apa-apaan ia mengenang moment bersama si brengsek Mark Lee?

Tak ada yang mendekatinya, ya sepertinya anak-anak lain otaknya sudah termakan omongan para cabe seputar Jeno yang menggoda Mark Lee.

Biasanya hanya Haechan yang bisa ia ajak bicara, tapi sekarang Haechan tak ada, membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian.

Jeno meneguk habis minumannya, hari ini tampaknya panas sekali. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang dan membuat matanya silau.

Ia mengelap keringat di pelipisnya, sudah panas dan sekarang waktu kelasnya berolahraga. Jelas saja Jeno semakin lelah, ia berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

Barusan itu permainan basket, dan anak cowo sedang kebagian jadwal istirahat lalu bergantian dengan anak cewe. Jeno ingat, sepanjang permainan, Samuel Kim terus menabrak bahunya secara sengaja.

Jangan lupa seringai memuakan yang kerap muncul di wajahnya. Tangan Jeno sebetulnya gatal ingin menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Dan ia juga sering sekali terjatuh tadi, lututnya sedikit lecet, untung tidak berdarah.

"Jeno!"

Jeno menoleh kala ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia sedang meneduh di bawah pohon sambil bersandar dan melihat aktifitas para anak cewe yang tengah bermain basket itu.

Anak cowonya udah pada ke kantin duluan. Entah kenapa mereka juga ikutan musuhin Jeno, jangan tanya kerjaan siapa, ya pasti si Samuel Kim lah pelakunya.

Jeno mengembangkan senyumnnya saat Renjun melambaikan tangannya dan lekas mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Dan dia baru ingat kalau jadwal olahraganya bersamaan dengan jadwal olahraga kelas Renjun—serta Mark.

"Ngapain di sini aja bukannya ke kantin?" tanya Renjun sambil menatap kearahnya.

Jeno menggeleng. "Males aja. Terus lo ngapain di sini kak? Gak bakal di cariin sama fans-fans lo apa?" Jeno melemparkan pandangan pada sekumpulan fans Renjun yang memandangi mereka.

Tanpa sadar Jeno meringis, tatapannya persis seperti tatapan Koeun dan komplotannya yang lain.

Jeno benci mengakui ini, tapi jujur ia sedikit takut akan tatapan itu. Seolah bisa saja membunuhnya.

Renjun yang mengikuti arah pandangan Jeno, lalu cowo itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Kan ada Mark yang bisa ngelayanin mereka waktu ga ada gua."

"Kenapa ga ikutan aja kak? Lagi ga pengen modus atau gimana?" Jeno menepuk pundak Renjun sambil menaik-turunkan satu alisnya. "Ayolah, cewe cantik berkumpul di sana memperebutkan kalian."

Renjun menghela nafas pelan, ia melirik kearah kerumunan cewe-cewe yang mengerubungi Mark. Ia mendengus begitu Mark mencolek dagu salah satu dari mereka, sialan. "Sepertinya Mark lagi ga pengin di ganggu urusan begitu?"

Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Renjun, setelahnya ia tersenyum miring, benar Mark Lee begitu menikmatinya. Dasar cowo! Tingkahnya benar-benar membuat Jeno merasakan tubuhnya terbakar.

Renjun menaikan satu alisnya begitu ia menyadari tatapan Jeno yang tiba-tiba menajam—kearah Mark yang sedang menggoda cewe-cewe di sekitarnya itu. Tapi, Renjun tidak begitu yakin dengan prediksinya yang satu ini.

Haruskah ia memastikan ini untuk menyalurkan penasarannya?

Ia menyeringai, sepertinya memang patut di coba. Oh, Renjun berani bertaruh kalau dugaannya ini tak akan meleset.

"Tidak mencoba untuk menarik Mark dari sana Jen?" Renjun memulai rencananya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih kak usulannya, tapi gua sungguh muak ngeliatnya. Lo punya temen playboy banget!"

"Muak atau cemburu, eh?" Renjun menyungging senyuman menggoda, namun malah di hadiahi oleh pukulan keras dari Jeno ke pundaknya.

"Bacot banget sih kak, ngantin aja kuy. Makan ke sini gua udah pengen muntah." Jeno langsung menarik lengan Renjun paksa dan mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

Renjun hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas di belakang Jeno, membiarkan adik kelas manisnya itu menyeretnya ke kantin. Karena, yang hanya ingin Renjun ketahui adalah kepastian dari semua dugaannya yang bermunculan tadi.

Dan jawaban itu tampaknya sangat memuaskan.

Setelah memberi air, keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Satu botol itu sudah di tegak habis oleh Jeno, sehabis olahraga itu rasanya ia ingin minum terus, sudah dua botol ia habiskan untuk hari ini.

Jeno mengelus belakang tengkuknya, entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa merinding. Lalu ia memandang sekitar. Benar saja, tatapan para fangirl Renjun di kantin itu benar-benar menusuk.

"Kak, ga pa-pa nih ada gua? Atau gua cabut aja dari sini?"

"Ga Jen. Biarin aja mereka, selama ada gua merasa diem kok."

"Lo ga tau rasanya di tatap begitu!" Jeno mendengus.

"Ayolah, bukannya Lee Jeno seorang pemberian? Di tatap cewe udah takut duluan nih?"

Jeno menggeleng cepat. "Bukan takut, ga nyaman."

"Yeuh, masih aja ngeles heran deh gua."

"Siapa yang ngeles?"

"Lo tadi barusan. Eh, Jen, serius deh gimana rasanya punya calon suami kek Mark?" Renjun memulai omongan serius diantara mereka.

Jeno mengernyit. "Apa kata lo barusan? Calon suami? Ga salah denger gua?"

"Lah bukannya lo berdua emang di jodohin ya?"

"Heh kak dengerin nih, gua sama dia baru dalam masa pendekatan oleh bokap nyokap kita dan keputusannya belom tetap. Bisa aja gua atau Mark nolak."

"Tapi kata gua, suka ga suka lo emang tetep harus di jodohin sama Mark lah."

"Dih ogah amit-amit punya pasangan kek dia, jadi apa gua ntar?"

Renjun menepuk bahu Jeno sebanyak dua kali. "Mark ga seburuk yang lo pikir. Dia cowo baik kok, tapi suatu hari nanti lo bakal _jatuh_ juga Jen."

 **–OoO–**

Setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga, Jeno berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

Ia berpisah dengan Renjun saat di tangga tadi. Sesekali, ia mengumpati kakak kelasnya itu mengingat Renjun tadi sering menggodanya.

Jeno sedikit bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi.

Ada Renjun di sana yang menemaninya. Dan, tolong ingatkan Jeno agar meneror Haechan lewat chat untuk masuk sekolah besok.

Sehabis ini masih ada pelajaran lagi, Jeno membuang nafas kasar, padahal Jeno berharap gurunya itu sedang absen. Entah kenapa ia sekarang sedang tak punya semangat.

Jeno memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dalam benaknya terbayang-bayang tatapan sinis dari para cewe. Jeno sedikit tak nyaman lagi mengingatnya.

Dan,

Tubuhnya mendadak menegang kala ia melintasi koridor yang sekarang di penuhi oleh sekumpulan anak-anak cowo dan cewe, Jeno meringis saat melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Mereka anak-anak yang menguasai sekolah ini, dan merekalah yang sering mencari ribut dan perilaku mereka tentu tidak baik.

Jeno bukan takut, hanya saja—

Ia merasa risih saat pandangan mata-mata itu memandangnya—entah apa arti tatapan mereka, yang pasti Jeno tak bisa mengartikannya.

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mencoba untuk tampak lebih rileks. Biasanya Jeno tak begini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lumayan keras.

Jeno harap ia bisa mengendalikan diri, jangan sampai ia kepergok sedang ketakutan.

"Hey, Lee Jeno!" Jeno menoleh pelan-pelan dan berusaha mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

Awalnya, Jeno berencana ingin tak menjawab panggilan kalau ada yang memanggil namanya. Tapi, situasinya tak cocok bukan?

Seorang cowo. Tinggi, postur tubuhnya tegap dan parasnya menawan. Berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu mulai melangkah.

Seiring cowo itu berjalan mendekatinya, Jeno mendengar banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Entah itu mempertanyakan tujuan si cowo atau ngomongin dirinya.

"Lo manis. Ya, pantes aja banyak yang suka." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Jeno.

"Tapi sayangnya, dia penggoda ulung sih!" celetuk seorang cewe yang langsung mengundang tawa anak-anak di sekitarnya. "Wong Yukhei, jangan bilang lo pernah di godain dia?"

Cowo yang ternyata bernama Yukhei menggeleng. "Ga kok. Emang bener dia Lee Jeno yang itu? Kok gua ga percaya ya?"

Salah satu cewe itu mendesis, "jangan pernah tertipu sama tampang dia! Aslinya sih busuk banget!"

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai melempari Jeno dengan cemoohan. Gosip itu sangat mudah menyebar eh? Buktinya nama Jeno semakin melambung.

Yukhei menyeringai, sedangkan Jeno memasang tampang datar. Jika ia menunduk, itu malah membuatnya semakin lemah dan mereka di sana semakin gencar memaki Jeno.

Yukhei pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempatnya lagi. "Mumpung ada orangnya lo gamau berbuat yang macam-macam gitu?"

Koeun berdiri dengan mata berbinar. "Tumben usul lo bener!" Ia bergegas menghampiri Jeno dan menyudutkannya.

Jeno sama sekali tak bisa berkutik.

"Sampah kayak lo tuh harusnya enyah Jen," Koeun menoyor kepala Jeno. "Kemarin Mark, sekarang Renjun, abis itu siapa lagi Jen?"

"Lo yang sampah." Jeno mendesis.

Koeun tertawa, "liat siapa yang bakal jadi sampah di sini Jen. Ini peringatan kedua gua buat lo," Koeun menjambak rambut Jeno ke belakang. "Setelahnya jika lo masih bertingkah—jangan harap lo tenang di sini."

Jeno melengkungkan senyum remeh. "Lo pikir gua takut sama ancaman lo yang begitu? Sayangnya sih ngga."

Koeun menggeram, ia melepaskan jambakannya. "Mulai tambah berani ya lo, nyali lo boleh juga."

"Ngapain takut? Ga ada yang perlu gua takutkan di sini, apalagi sama lo yang cuma main ancaman."

Harga diri Koeun terasa di injak-injak mendengar omongan Jeno yang sangat meremehkan dia. Koeun benci jika ada seseorang yang tak mengakui kekuasaannya.

"Liat siapa yang bakal ngemis-ngemis minta maaf nanti."

"Dan itu bukan gua, gua bukan pengemis Eun," Jeno memandang orang-orang yang berada di belakang punggung Koeun. Jeno baru sadar kalau saat ia berseteru dengan Koeun, tak ada yang buka suara.

"Udah selesai kan masalahnya? Gua duluan." Jeno mulai melangkah menjauhi mereka.

Sungguh berani sekali ia berbicara demikian di depan mereka semua. Jeno sedikit bangga pada dirinya yang bisa berkata begitu.

Jeno menghela nafas, jujur tubuhnya sedikit bergetar tadi. Tapi untungnya tak ada yang sadar.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jeno mengubek-ubek ranselnya. Di kelasnya hanya ada beberapa anak cowo yang saling melempar candaan, dan semua itu terhenti kala Jeno datang.

MendadakI tubuhnya menegang, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi ranselnya, tanpa memperdulikan bukunya yang berantakan. Yang pasti ia mulai panik.

Salah satu anak cowo yang berada di sana menghampiri Jeno yang berwajah pucat. "Nyari seragam Jen? Tadi beberapa anak cewe membawanya."

"Kemana?"

Si cowo mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah."

Jeno mendorong tubuh yang berada di depannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpati cewe-cewe sialan itu. Dan, samar-samar di belakang ia mendengar anak-anak cowo berbisik. Tentangnya.

 _"Ia cukup manis, tapi sayangnya terlalu murahan."_

 _"Bener! Padahal gua pengen gebet dia."_

Ia berdecak sambil membuka pintu kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kemana para jalang itu membawa seragamnya?!

Itulah kalimat yang selalu berputar dalam benaknya tanpa henti. Ia menelusuri seluruh sekolah dengan berlari, keringat sudah membasahi dirinya. Ia berlari tadi omong-omong.

Suara langkah kakinya sampai menggema di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati.

Tidak lupa ia memaki para pelaku tersebut berkali-kali. Tubuh Jeno terasa di bakar oleh amarah.

Bisa-bisanya mereka berbuat hal yang begitu?! Sialan.

Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan kembali di mulai, guru yang mengajar sangatlah disiplin. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum siswa bilang melanggar peraturan.

Dan, peraturannya harus segera berganti pakaian bisa selesai berolahraga.

"Sialan!"

Ia memegangi lututnya, nafasnya tersengal. Panik dan marah benar-benar kombinasi yang luar biasa bagi Jeno.

Ia sudah berkeliling seluruh sekolah dan tak menemukan keberadaan para anak cewe. Otaknya semakin tak bisa di ajak berpikir.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha agar membuat otaknya lebih jernih agar bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari ini semua.

Jeno mendadak menegakan tubuhnya, sekarang ia tau tempat mana yang harus ia tuju, Jeno pun bergegas berlari.

Area kolam renang, Jeno belum menginjakan kakinya ke sana.

 **–OoO–**

Ia meneguk ludahnya, sesampainya di sana Jeno langsung di sambut oleh anak-anak cewe kelasnya serta Koeun dan Siyeon.

Ia buru-buru menghampiri mereka dan memegangi pundak Koeun keras. Matanya sudah berkabut amarah. "Mana seragam gua?"

Bukannya takut, Koeun malah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian tertawa meremehkan. Ia melepaskan tangan Jeno dari bahunya dan segera menjambak surai Jeno.

"Lo bener-bener ga punya malu ya Jen, sekarang malah nantangin."

"Lo siapa sampe gua harus tunduk sama lo heh?" Kata Jeno sambil menyeringai.

Koeun melotot dan melepaskan jambakannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Jeno keras hingga cowo manis itu terjatuh. Koeun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jeno.

Ia menoyor kepala Jeno lagi, "harusnya lo diem, gausah banyak tingkah, hidup lo tenang. Tapi Jen, kenapa lo malah ngelawan?"

"Gua ga perlu takut ya sama jalang kek lo pada!" Matanya menajam.

 _PLAK_!

Jeno terkena tamparan Koeun keras, hingga pipi putihnya memerah. Ia merasa sedikit nyeri.

"Lo ngatain gua jalang?! Bukannya itu julukan lo ya?" Tangan Koeun terangkat dan mengelus pipi Jeno yang memerah akibat tamparannya itu.

"Duh Jen, lo emang manis banget sih kalo gua boleh jujur. Tapi kok tingkah lo itu murahan banget sih Jen?" Sekarang Siyeon ikut berjongkok di sebelah Koeun.

"Gua udah bilang sama lo buat diem diem aja, tapi lo batu di bilangin."

Jeno memandang keduanya secara bergantian. "Pengecut ya lo berdua sampe bawa pasukan segala buat nyerang gua?"

Jelas Lee Jeno tak ada takutnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menampar pipi kedua cewe itu. Jeno cukup tau itu dan membiarkan dia saja yang teraniaya.

Sebenarnya tenaga mereka belum ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan Jeno yang seorang cowo bukan?

Koeun benar-benar tak habis pikir sebenarnya dengan Jeno mengapa cowo itu tak menaruh sedikitpun rasa takut pada dirinya? Ia malah semakin menantang Koeun.

"Sekarang seragam gua mana?" tanya Jeno datar. "Lo pada kan yang ngebawa seragam gua kabur?"

"Oh, seragam lo ya?" Koeun tampak mengangguk-angguk dan lekas berdiri. "Siyeon, seragamnya Jeno mana?"

Siyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "wah seragam dia? Gatau juga deh gua."

Jeno beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekati kedua cewe itu, sebenarnya sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa Jeno untuk segera mengambil tindakan.

"Mana seragam gua?" Jeno berusaha berbicara lembut pada kedua anak cewe yang mengulur waktunya itu. Barangkali hati mereka tersentuh dan memberitahu Jeno dengan sukarela.

"Lo pada tau gak dimana seragamnya Jeno?" Kata Koeun keras pada anak-anak lain yang menonton mereka.

Serempak mereka berkata, "Tidak!"

Jeno membuang nafas gusar, sudah ia duga kedua cewe ini pasti tak punya hati nurani. Percuma saja ia berbicara lembut pada mereka, nyatanya mereka tak ada niatan untuk memberitahu Jeno.

Ia memandang kedunya secara bergantian dengan tajam. Jeno berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kesabarannya.

"Mereka juga gatau tuh Jen." Koeun berkata santai, cara ia memandang Jeno sungguh membuatnya semakin naik darah.

Detik selanjutnya, tangan Jeno sudah mencengkram kerah seragam yang di gunakan Koeun. "Mana seragam gua? Kasih tau sebelum—"

"Sebelum apa? Sebelum lo mau nonjok gua gitu?" Koeun memotong ucapan Jeno. Cewe bersedekap, "gua ga yakin lo punya keberanian yang cukup buat ngelakuin itu Jeno."

"Jangan kira gua bakal diem aja kalo lo malah semakin menjadi Eun, gua bisa aja ngelakuin kekerasan itu."

"Dan lo langsung kena sanksi karena melakukan tindakan yang seperti itu bukan? Semua orang di sini ngelindungi gua, Jen."

Koeun, cewe itu benar-benar ular berbisa. Jeno semakin muak pada Koeun dan komplotannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah licik itu hingga pingsan (kalau bisa mati sekalian, tapi _hati_ Jeno _masih berfungsi dengan baik_ ).

Jeno melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kerah Koeun, seringai cewe itu semakin melebar. Cewe ini benar-benar, batin Jeno.

Astaga, Jeno sudah kebanyakan menahan seluruh amarahnya tadi. Rasanya tidak enak, apalagi melihat pandangan mereka semua yang merasa menang melawan dirinya. Bagi mereka, Lee Jeno sudah kalah.

"Gua tanya sekali lagi, di mana seragam gua?" Jeno kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Gatau."

"DIMANA SERAGAM ITU SEKARANG SIALAN?!" bentak Jeno. Kesabarannya yang ia kumpulkan mendadak sudah menipis.

Koeun tertarik ingin membuat Jeno semakin terbakar dalam emosinya. "Lo serius mau tau di mana keberadaan seragam lo itu sekarang?"

"Katakan."

"Lo ga bakal nyesel kalo gua kasih tau?" Koeun melempar pertanyaan lagi. Berusaha meyakinkan Jeno.

"Cepat katakan!"

Koeun tertawa kecil, "yang sabar dong."

"Itu." Koeun menunjuk kolam renang menggunakan dagunya.

Jeno langsung melempar pandangan kearah tempat yang di tunjuk Koeun, ia buru-buru melangkah ke pinggir kolam renang.

Dilihatnya baju seragamnya itu mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam renang. Jeno sudah kalah cepat, ia terlambat menyelamatkan seragamnya itu.

"Ambil." Jeno berucap tenang, meskipun tak dapat di pungkiri ia semakin marah.

"Ya ambil sendiri lah, seragamnya kepunyaan siapa? Lo kan, kenapa nyuruh-nyuruh gua?"

"Siapa yang ceburin itu ke sana? Pasti lo, jadi udah sepatutnya lo yang ambil."

Koeun mendekati Jeno. "Oh jadi gua yang harus ambil ya?"

Jeno mengangguk santai. "Cepet!"

Koeun maju selangkah, ia berdiri di belakang Jeno sambil menaikan sudut bibirnya. Ia sedikit berjinjit, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeno.

"Berani banget ya lo nyuruh gua?"

 _Byur_!

Tanpa bisa ia sangka, ia sendiri tercebur ke kolam renang setelah Koeun mendorong punggungnya.

Jeno yang mendapat serangan dadakan begitu tak bisa menguasai dirinya.

Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar, mimiknya mukanya semakin mengeras.

Siyeon berjongkok di pinggir kolam. "Lo udah tau kan posisi lo sekarang apa, Jen?"

Koeun melanjutkan, "gua udah kasih peringatan buat lo. Semakin lo berulah, lo ga bisa tenang begitu aja."

"Itu baru permulaan Jen, masih banyak yang akan lo terima bila berdekatan dengan Mark kami!"

"Oh ya? Gua menunggu apa yang akan lo lakuin ke gua selanjutnya."

Ia berenang ketengah kolam untuk menggapai bajunya. Sedangkan anak-anak cewe yang lain mulai meninggalkannya dengan senyum puas terukir di wajah mereka.

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya, sialan kenapa di saat seperti ini kakinya malah sulit untuk di gerakan?

Ia berusaha untuk lanjut bergerak, tapi kakinya malah semakin sakit untuk digerakan. Jarak menuju tepi kolam lumayan jauh.

Jeno panik.

Ia berada di tengah kolam, masalahnya. Sekarang, tak ada orang di sini, hanya ada dirinya.

Jeno semakin kelelahan. Belum lagi tangannya tidak bisa menggapai bajunya itu.

Dan, semuanya gelap.

 **–continue–**

 _[note: pembullyan jeno udah di mulai ini gaes;) Dan sori kalo sekiranya chapter ini kurang memuaskan:(]_

 _[note 2: AKHIRNYA AKU UP FF INI YEY!]_


	10. 09

Jeno mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela itu amat sangat menganggunya.

Ia melenguh pelan sembari menggerakan badannya yang terasa kaku.

Sekarang ia tengah berada di atas kasur empuk. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing, pandangannya juga masih kabur.

Perlahan, Jeno menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Yang hanya bisa ia pastikan adalah: ia berada di ruang UKS sekolah. Seingat Jeno, sebelumnya ia berada di area kolam renang, adu mulut bersama para cabe, kemudian Koeun menendangnya hingga ia tercebur.

Lalu semuanya mendadak gelap.

Jeno menegakan punggungnya, matanya melebar saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Bangsat!" Desisnya. Jeno bersumpah, ia juga akan membalas perbuatan ini.

Lalu, siapa yang membawanya ke UKS? Seingatnya waktu itu tidak ada siswa lain, kecuali para cabe.

Matanya kemudian berpendar mengitari ruangan. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini, dan Jeno baru sadar ada ranselnya yang di taruh di kursi tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Jeno berhutang terimakasih padanya, jika tidak—

Coba tebak sendiri kemungkinan yang terjadi bila tak ada orang itu. Oh, Jeno sendiri bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya.

Jeno kembali mengecek keadaannya. Kedua seragam yang dia bawa berarti basah, yang terakhir ia pakai tadi yaitu seragam olahraga.

Matanya mengarah ke bawah.

Seragam olahraganya masih utuh, maksudnya terpasang dengan sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Kamu udah sadar?"

Jeno menoleh ke asal suara begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka bersamaan dengan suara orang tadi yang menanyakannya.

Siswa berwajah berpaduan manis dan imut masih berdiri di daun pintu sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Jeno mengangguk kaku, masalahnya ia tidak mengenal siswa tersebut. Menurut perkiraannya, siswa tersebutlah yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun ia tak yakin, tubuh siswa tersebut cenderung mungil, membuat Jeno ingin memeluk erat siswa itu sekalian mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Bagus deh kalo kamu gak pa-pa," siswa tersebut berjalan kearah sisi kirinya kemudian menaruh gelas berisi teh hangat (Jeno hanya menebak). "Ini minum dulu, kamu pasti haus."

Jeno kembali menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya, ia bergumam, "makasih," pada siswa itu.

Jeno mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang gelas tersebut, namun si siswa yang tak Jeno ketahui namanya itu dengan sigap membantunya.

Setelah cukup, siswa itu kembali menaruh gelas yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah. Kemudian, ia menarik kursi yang ada dan duduk di sisi kanan Jeno.

"Maaf kalo boleh tau sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jeno. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa cemas.

"Sebentar lagi sebenarnya pulang sekolah," katanya. "Tapi gak pa-pa kok tadi udah aku izinin ke guru piket karena kamu pingsan."

Jeno merasa sedikit lega sehabis mendengar lanjutan si siswa itu. Jeno menahan nafasnya kala siswa itu bilang sebentar lagi jam pulang.

"Kalo boleh tau, lo yang ngebawa gua ke sini?" Jeno kembali bertanya, kali ini di sertai dengan kehati-hatian. Jeno berharap, siswa tersebut tak menyadari kalau Jeno meremehkannya—kalau dia beneran si penyelamat itu.

Dia menggeleng. "Yang pasti bukan aku."

"Terus siapa?"

"Sebentar lagi dia dateng, kamu tunggu aja. Gak lama kok."

Jeno akhirnya memutuskan buat mengiyakan ucapan si siswa itu dan tak perlu banyak bertanya. Walau, sebenarnya dia bisa saja untuk mendesak si siswa dengan memberitahu siapa penyelamat itu.

Ditiliknya si lawan bicaranya itu memainkan jemarinya, menunduk. Sepertinya ia tampak canggung untuk membuka percakapan baru. Haruskah Jeno yang memulai?

"Lo siapa? Jangan tersinggung, gua baru ngeliat lo pertama kalinya."

Siswa imut itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum maklum. "Aku Zhong Chenle, seangkatan juga sama kamu."

Jeno sedikit berjengit mendengarnya. Ia meringis, harusnya Jeno lebih memperhatikan teman-teman di angkatannya supaya tidak begini.

"Gua Jeno, salken ya."

"Salam kenal juga." Chenle menjawab, masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya walau kali ini lebih tipis.

Jeno membalasnya dengan senyuman. Menurutnya, Chenle masih sangat polos untuk ukuran siswa sekolah menengah atas seperti mereka. Rasanya Jeno ingin melindungi Chenle dari kekejaman dunia ini.

Tutur katanya juga halus dan enak di dengar, tidak sepertinya yang kalo ngomong suka di tambah urat dan terkesan ketus.

 _Tuhan, tolong lindungi Chenle dari sekumpulan cowo brengsek di sekolah ini._

"Jeno maaf, seragam mu yang satunya lagi ga bisa aku cuci. Jadinya aku taro di plastik, ga pa-pa?"

Jeno menggeleng, "ga kok, ga pa-pa."

"Udah aku masukin tas ya Jen."

Jeno cuma ngangguk, kemudian matanya kembali menjelajah seluruh ruang UKS.

Hanya beberapa kali Jeno masuk ke sini, yang pertama karena ia pingsan pas upacara, yang kedua cuma ngobatin luka gara-gara Jeno jatuh di lapangan terus lututnya berdarah.

Berkali-kali Jeno melirik kearah pintu, menurut penghitungan Chenle, ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Jeno penasaran banget, ia berharap ada orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Chenle cuma menahan senyumnya, Jeno pasti sangat penasaran siapa yang udah nyelamati dia. Ia juga aslinya menantikan makhluk itu, berdecih pelan, _anjir si jamet kemana? Lama amet._

"Sukur banget deh Jen lo udah sadar!" Suara pintu terbuka di sertai oleh ucapan penuh kelegaan keluar dari cowo bersurai oranye yang berdiri membelakangi pintu.

Jeno buru-buru kembali menegakan tubuhnya. "Lho kak Renjun?"

Renjun, cowo ganteng itu, mulai berjalan sambil mengukir senyum lemah ia membelai surai hitam Jeno dengan lembut. "Bilang sama gua, apa yang terjadi sama lo?"

Dia harus bilang apa?

Ia tak bisa menggunakan sebuah alasan basi untuk menutupi ini, Huang Renjun bukan seseorang yang bisa di bohongi dengan mudah. Mata seniornya itu penuh akan kecemasan yang sangat kentara.

Jeno semakin tak bisa untuk membohongi Renjun bila cowo itu malah menatapnya begini. Namun, lidahnya kelu, ia sama sekali tak bisa untuk berkata.

"Kak—lo yang nemuin gua tadi di kolam renang?" Jeno membuat sebuah pertanyaan baru, barangkali bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan barusan.

Renjun mengangguk. Jeno menatap seniornya lamat-lamat, dari atas hingga bawah. Ia menyentuh ujung seragam Renjun—yang basah. Terbukti Renjun ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang.

"Makasih banyak kak," ujar Jeno tulus.

Renjun membalasnya dalam bentuk anggukan. "Gua khawatir banget Jen tadi, lo ngambang gitu aja di tengah-tengah."

Jeno tersenyum. "Sekarang udah ga ada apa-apa lagi kak. Buktinya gua udah sadar di sini kan." Ujar Jeno, tak ingin membuat seniornya semakin mencemaskan dirinya.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka, ketiganya hanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jeno yang berusaha mengarang sebuah alasan demi menyamarkan ini, Renjun dan Chenle yang berpikir penyebab Jeno tercebur.

Rasanya Jeno ingin mengerang frustasi, mengapa otak pintarnya tak kunjung mengeluarkan solusi yang tepat? Padahal Jeno sangat membutuhkan itu.

Jeno mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berkali-kali melirik kearah Renjum cemas. Ia takut bila ia cuma beralasan, Renjun dengan mudah dapat mendeteksinya.

 _Lee Jeno aslinya bukan seorang pembohong yang handal._

Jemari Renjun merambat kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Jen, kok lo bisa berakhir mengenaskan seperti tadi?"

Sudah Jeno duga, Renjun akan terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sampai ia mendapat jawaban yang ia ingin.

Jeno mengambil nafas perlahan, berusaha tampak lebih tenang. "Kepeleset kak. Jadinya gua jatoh."

Alasan yang cukup bagus Lee Jeno.

"Kok lo berakhir di sana? Kan tadi kita balik sama-sama, gua ngeliat dengan jelas lo melangkah ke kelas lo kok."

"Oh, itu. Ada sedikit urusan, guanya kan balik lagi abis itu. Mungkin lo udah di kelas kali."

Jeno bersyukur ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, tak gelagapan. Bersyukur bisa mengontrol mimik mukanya.

"Kepeleset dengan seragam ganti, begitu?" Renjun kembali berkata. Jeno tak bisa mengartikan pandangan Renjun kini.

 _Terbekatilah insting Huang Renjun yang begitu tajam._

Jeno mengangguk, sedikit kaku. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gelisah, mencoba setenang mungkin agar Renjun percaya pada ucapannya.

Jeno memang harus menutupi ini.

"Kalo boleh jujur," Renjun berkata pelan. "Gue ga yakin. Bukannya lo taat aturan? Ga mungkin lo nyasar ke sana. Harusnya lo di kelas dan seragam lo udah berganti."

Renjun mengambil nafas, lalu meletakan kedua tangannya pada bahu adik kelasnya itu. "Katakan pada gue, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama lo! Jangan cari alasan buat nutupin itu, lo payah dalam berbohong Jen."

Ucapan akhir Renjun sedikit menohok Jeno, _sialan_.

Renjun kini memandangnya dengan tajam. "Bilang Jen, pasti ada yang ga beres!" desaknya.

Haruskah Jeno bilang yang sebenarnya?

Apakah Huang Renjun dapat di percaya?

Keadaannya mendesak, Jeno tak bisa lagi berkilah. Mana lagi Chenle yang tutup mulut dari tadi seolah mendukung Renjun.

"Lee Jeno, _please_?" Raut memelas terpasang. "Lo harus jujur kali ini."

Jeno membuang nafas sedikit kasar. "Seragam gue, di ambil dengan para cabe—"

"Para cabe? Siapa?" potong Renjun.

Jeno menghadiahinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Diem, atau lo mau gue ga nerusin kalimat tadi?" Ancamnya.

"Oke, santai. Lanjutkan."

"Terus, seperti yang lo tau mereka nyemplungin seragam gue ke air. Tadinya gue nyuruh mereka buat ngambil karena itu mereka yang berbuat. Tapi, si cabe itu malah menendang gue."

"Dan lo ga ngelawan? Tolol." Renjun meledek usai Jeno selesai menjelaskan. "Kita harus ngelaporin ini!" Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Saat Renjun hendak mengambil langkah, Jeno mencekal pergelangannya, ia berbalik lagi. Di sambut dengan Jeno yang menggeleng.

"Jangan kak."

" _Jangan_?" Renjun berdecih. "Dengan keadaan lo yang sekarang ini, karena ulah mereka, lo masih mau ngelindungi mereka?! Jen, jangan gila!"

"Gue bilang jangan ya jangan Huang Renjun!" jerit Jeno. "Jangan memperbesar masalah ini!"

"Justru ini masalah besar Lee Jeno," desis Renjun. "Jangan memikirkan mereka yang udah nyakitin lo!"

"Pokoknya kita harus ngelaporin ini, ke guru dan—Mark." Tandas Renjun.

Jeno mengeratkan cengkramannya, mencoba menahan Renjun. "Jangan bilang ke siapapun! Entah itu ke guru atau ke Mark!"

Renjun melepaskan tangan Jeno yang mencengkram pergelangannya itu dengan kasar. Ia menggeram tertahan, wajahnya menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya juga saling mengepal.

"Gue tanya sama lo sekarang," Renjun mencengkram kerah Jeno. "Apa yang ada di pikiran lo?! Sampe lo ngemis-ngemis ke gue buat ga ngelaporin hal-hal ini hah?!"

Chenle menahan nafasnya, ia ingin menghentikan Renjun, tapi pastinya ia tak akan sanggup. Renjun sudah di kuasai amarah.

"Lo rela jadi _mainan_ mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa! Tapi ini jelas menyakiti lo!" Renjun berucap lagi. "Begonya lo ga ngelawan, malah diam selayaknya orang idiot."

"Jaga omongan lo." kata Jeno dingin.

"Omongan gue bener kok. Lo tau itu Jen."

Jeno menutup matanya sejenak, ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Renjun semakin mendesaknya, tapi Jeno tak ingin semua ini makin panjang.

" _Please_ , kak. Gue mohon, jangan pernah bilang hal ini ke siapapun.."

Renjun melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Jeno? Renjun tak habis pikir.

"Setelah semua yang udah mereka lakuin ke lo? Jeno, lo tau itu parah!"

Jeno merasakan air matanya juga ikut mendesak agar di keluarkan, berupaya agar tidak berkedip. Entah kenapa rongga dadanya seperti ada yang menghimpit, membuatnya merasa _sesak_.

"Kak—gue bisa ngadepin itu semua."

Renjun kembali berdecih. "Bisa ngadepin itu semua, lo bilang? Gue tau lo ga sanggup Jen. Lo _rapuh_."

"Jangan bilang seolah gue lemah kak."

"Kalo lo ga lemah, lo udah ngehajar mereka satu-satu."

"Mereka cewe kak!" pekik Jeno. "Gue bisa apa?! Guru-guru pasti berpihak pada mereka, percuma juga!"

"Lo jangan ngehargain cewe yang udah ngebuat lo jadi _cowo paling menyedihkan_ Jen."

"Kak, _please_.." Suara Jeno melemah, kepalanya tertunduk. "Gue ga tau gue harus gimana lagi biar buat lo tutup mulut. Gue mohon jangan.."

"Jeno, pikirin kalo misalkan gue gaaada waktu lo di kolam renang?"

Jeno kembali mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya sendu. Renjun dapat melihat bahwa kedua mata indah itu terlapisi kaca, yang sebentar lagi akan membentuk anak sungai kecil yang mengaliri pipi putih Jeno.

"Sementara ini gue harus nyembunyiin dulu."

"Jeno, semua ini baru permulaan. Selanjutnya akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Gue gamau lo jadi boneka mereka," Renjun memegangi kedua bahu itu. "Dan, yang perlu lo lakuin hanyalah ngelindungi diri lo dan ambil tindakan yang tepat."

"Itu sama aja lo pengin gue berubah pikiran kan?" ujarnya. "Tutup mulut lo!"

Renjun membuang nafas kasar. "Lo emang kepala batu ya, Jen? Terserah lo mau gimana, harusnya gue emang biarin lo tenggelam gitu aja. Gue udah usulin, tapi lo malah begini."

Tanpa memandang Renjun, Jeno tersenyum mengejek. "Gue ga pernah minta lo buat nolong gue."

"Ya. Sekarang, gue nyesel pernah nolongin lo dan nyesel pernah kasihan sama orang kayak lo."

"Gue ga perlu di kasihani kok. Bagus kalo lo nyesel."

Renjun tersenyum miring, ia menarik lengan Chenle lalu keduanya bergegas meninggalkan ruang UKS. Meninggalkan Jeno sendirian di sana.

Jeno memandangi langit-langit ruangan, ia mengusap wajah kasar dan menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar. Untungnya Renjun dan Chenle tak ada.

Ia tak bermaksud untuk membiarkan para cabe itu mempermainkannya, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini. Jeno hanya harus menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak.

Bilanglah Jeno terlalu baik. Memang. Tapi ia anggap itu keputusan yang paling baik untuk di ambil saat ini.

Tentang Mark Lee, Jeno jadi terpikirkan sesuatu.

Ia tahu maksud Ayah-Bunda nya, Mark Lee _calon_ yang di pilihkan mereka. Tak sepantasnya ia menyembunyikan ini semua dari Mark, padahal kedua orang tuanya sudah mempercayakan Mark.

Jeno hanya takut Mark khawatir. Cowo itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil tindakan tanpa mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan lebih dulu.

Tapi, tunggu...

Jeno tersenyum miring, _memangnya Mark Lee pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya?_

 _Sepertinya tidak._

Oh, Lee Jeno yang malang. Mengharapkan Mark Lee menaruh secuil perhatian padamu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap Lee Jeno." Ia tersenyum getir. "Pada hal yang mustahil terjadi."

 **—OoO—**

A/N: halo semuanya! Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan yaa. Yha, chapter ini emang gaada si Makeu hehe, tapi adanya si Renjun. Bulan puasa sih aku bisa update, tapi waktunya tentu. Waktunya mungkin kayak malem ini. Sori, kalo kalian nemu typo hehe. _Note gue banyak amet yak, yaudah_. Review nya dong sayang~


	11. 10

**Trap in Your Apartment (Chapter 10)**

A fan-fiction by _vkookiss_

ft. NCT **Mark** & NCT **Jeno**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Renjun semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Jeno tadi memburuk. Wajah cowo itu muram sekali, aura hitamnya begitu menguar di sekelilingnya sampai-sampai Chenle bergidik ngeri.

Ia membungkam mulutnya, padahal Chenle sudah siap menyembur Renjun dengan kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan. Tapi semuanya tertelan begitu saja.

Chenle mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, suasananya semakin canggung dengan Renjun yang _bad mood_. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa menceriakan hati Renjun lagi.

Melirik takut kearah Renjun, semua orang yang melihat wajah cowo itu pasti langsung bisa menebak jika dirinya sedang marah. Renjun terlalu memperlihatkan itu.

Chenle menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. _Rileks, ini cuma Renjun_ , batinnya.

Tapi sebelum separah sekarang, Renjun sempat buka suara.

Sepi mengurung mereka, hanya terdengar desau angin dan gesekan antara dedaunan juga langkah mereka yang berisik. Setidaknya masih ada suara, biar gak canggung banget, pikir Chenle.

Oke, _mari kita mulai…_

"Kak Renjun, harusnya lo jangan terlalu keras sama Jeno." Ujar Chenle takut-takut, mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor.

Beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi, jadi bagi Renjun percuma saja mereka kembali ke kelas. Siapa tau saat ingin membuka pintu kelas bel sudah berbunyi, jadi mending bolos sekalian—awalnya Chenle menentang ini, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga.

Renjun memandang Chenle sejenak, tetap memasang wajah dingin. "Harus sedikit kasar Le, kalo enggak dia bakalan terus begitu,"

Huang Renjun dengan wajah dinginnya, membuat Chenle jadi sungkan berbicara lagi. Dan cowo manis itupun menunduk, memandang lantai.

Renjum memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. "Dia sendiri kan yang ambil keputusan buat tetap jadi boneka mereka? Gue ngerasa, udah cukup bagi gue buat mengerahkan semuanya tadi. Tapi Jeno malah nolak."

Chenle kembali mendongak dan menghembuskan nafasnya, kalo udah begini Renjun gak bakal mau berurusan lagi. Justru inilah yang semakin di khawatirkan Chenle.

"Tapi kak lo gak mau nyari jawaban gitu kenapa mereka bisa ngebully Jeno?"

"Paling-paling cuma soal Mark. Lo taulah fans nya Mark itu lebih brutal dari fans gue."

Chenle mengangguk-angguk. Kadang doi suka heran, kenapa malah Jeno yang di bully? Padahal kan—menurut prediksi dia—Mark lah yang pertama kali mendekati Jeno. Juga, selama ini Mark gak pernah mendekati salah satu diantara fans dia itu.

Perempuan memang susah di mengerti.

"Kak?" Chenle bertanya, namun pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Kak Mark suka sama Jeno ya?"

Saat mendengar lanjutan pertanyaan Chenle, Renjun menoleh cepat. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "menurut lo aja gimana? Mark nya juga lagi gak cerita sama gue, jadi kita main tebak-tebakan aja."

"Atau—Jeno lah yang suka sama Mark? Atau emang keduanya sama-sama suka?"

Renjun memandang Chenle lelah, kenapa adik kelasnya ini punya penyakit kepo akut? Kemudian dia merangkul Chenle erat dan berjalan sedikit cepat. "Udah ah diem, kepo banget lo!"

"Ih kak! Lepasin bego nanti kalo ada yang liat gimana?"

"Ga ada yang ngeliat kali, udah apa lo diem aja. Yang ngerangkul lo ini cogan jadi harusnya lo gausah protes dan harus ngerasa beruntung."

Perut Chenle mendadak bergejolak sekarang mendengar penuturan narsis kakak kelasnya itu, berdecih. "Ew kak, geli gue."

"Kalo geli kenapa lo gak ngelepas aja sih?"

"Percuma gue ngelepas kalo lo pasti ngerangkul gue lagi kan?"

Diam-diam Renjun menyeringai, Chenle di sampingnya masih sibuk menggerutu, menghujat Renjum dengan kata-kata kasar yang sejujurnya gak pantas buat keluar dari bibir merah Chenle.

Bibirnya Chenle gak pantes di pake buat ngeledek Renjun, pantesnya buat ngedesahin namanya—

Renjun menelan ludah kala pemikiran kotor itu mendadak hadir di pikirannya—yang juga udah kotor. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, yang pasti jangan sampe kearah Chenle.

Mereka berjalan melintasi koridor menuju kantin dengan Renjun yang merangkul Chenle erat. Walaupun kadang-kadang cowo manis itu berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Renjun, tapi dia gagal dan Renjun yang langsung tersenyum mengejek setelahnya.

"Kak, gue tanya sekali lagi. Bener gamau coba bantu Jeno lagi?"

Renjun memasang wajah keras lalu menggeleng tegas.

 _Huft_ , Chenle membuang nafas kasar. Baik, dia coba hargai keputusan Renjun sekarang.

"Le, mau gue traktir gak?" Tanya Renjun, setelah mereka mendudukan diri di kursi kosong. Saat itu cukup lenggang, biasanya banyak siswa yang memutuskan untuk menunggu bel di sini.

Chenle mengernyitkan dahinya, "wah ada apaan traktir? Lo lagi gak kesambet kan kak?"

Oh, tentu Chenle merasa heran. Ada apa gerangan si Huang Renjun berinisiatif mentraktirnya, begitu tiba-tiba. Seinget Chenle, ulang tahun Renjun sudah sangat lewat.

Renjun memutar mata. Sedikit kesal ia di ragukan. "Gak kok. Mau gak? Mumpung gue lagi baik nih."

"Dalam rangka apaan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang yang gue tanya, lo mau atau gak?" Kali ini suara Renjun terdengar tegas dan tak main-main.

Tapi Chenle masih meragukannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menerima tawaran baik Renjun (sekaligus menghemat uang jajan), tapi ia takut ini hanya akal-akalan si Renjun saja supaya bisa mengerjainya. Chenle masih diam, menatap Renjun sedangkan otaknya mencari jawaban.

Renjun berdecak. "Enggak Chenle sayang, gue gak ngerjain lo. Ini ikhlas serius, lo bebas milih apa aja yang ada di kantin."

Chenle memicingkan matanya. "Ketika semua orang gak mau traktir orang lain, sedangkan lo di sini mohon-mohon biar gue terima tawaran traktiran lo itu?"

Renjun mengangguk. "Gue tau lo pengen. Makanya terima aja, kapan lagi sih di traktir cogan."

Oke, Chenle tergiur sekali dengan tawaran ini. Ia tak bisa melihat kilatan kebohongan di mata Renjun, akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yaudah iya. Bener kan terserah gue mau pilih apa aja?" Tanya Chenle memastikan.

"Bener. Sekalian gue mesenin."

Matanya semakin berbinar cerah. Chenle memang berencana memesan yang paling mahal untuk ukuran kantung pelajar. Atau, dia akan memesan banyak makanan.

"Bakso sama mie, terus minumnya es teh manis, terus kak gue juga mau siomay!"

Renjun mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi Le, lo kenapa mesen es teh manis?"

"Lah, emang kenapa? Ada larangan buat gue mesen itu? Kata lo tadi apa aja, bebas terserah gue!"

Renjun mengulum senyum tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Buat apa _mesen yang manis_ kalo _pemesan-nya sudah manis_?"

Setelah itu, Huang Renjun langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Chenle yang terpaku di tempatnya, dan tak lama tercetak semburat merah muda samar di pipi yang lebih muda.

Chenle menutupi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Oh, Zhong Chenle sangat memahami apa kata-kata Renjun barusan.

 _Sialan, dasar kerdus!_

— **OoO—**

Senyum miring itu tercetak di paras cantiknya, matanya pengawasi pergerakan sang objek dengan pandangan mencemooh. Senyumannya pun semakin melebar, hatinya memekik kegirangan.

Sampai, tepukan di bahunya menghancurkan segalanya. Cewe itu menoleh dan mendengus setelah beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang sudah ia label sebagai penganggu.

"Apa?" Kata cewe itu ketus.

Yang di tanya terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping si cewe, ia menyampirkan rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Tidak."

Si cewe memberi pandangan sinis padanya. "Kalo ga ada apa-apa, urusan lo ke sini tuh apa?" Ia mendesis berbahaya.

"Tenang dong. Emang gue ga boleh ikutan ngeliat kebahagiaan temen gue sendiri apa?"

Si cewe menggeleng cepat. "Lo merusak segalanya, gue sedang menikmati kebahagiaan itu."

"Yaudah, yaudah. Gue Cuma pengin ngeliat doang, ga boleh apa?"

"Enggak. Sono gih dah lo pergi." Jawabnya terdengar datar, namun sangat menyebalkan.

Ia mendengus. _Untung temen, kalo ga, udah dia tendang dari tadi_ , pikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak banyak omong, atau ia memilih semburan pedas sahabatnya.

Mereka saling terdiam, si rambut arang memandang bawah dan kakinya menendang udara sedangkan si rambut cokelat memandangi sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Seringai si rambut cokelat makin lama makin terlihat menyeramkan, sebetulnya. Diam-diam si rambut arang memperhatikannya diam-diam, dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Setelah mengambil nafas, ia memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Jadi—lo ke sini buat menikmati hasil yang lo capai?"

Dia mengangguk semangat. "Gue ga pernah ngerasa sepuas ini, rasanya seneng banget!"

"Itu sih emang lo-nya aja yang demen ngeliat orang menderita!"

Dia memutar mata mendengar ucapan itu. "Gue yakin lo juga seneng kan? Ngaku deh,"

"Oke, gue emang seneng pake banget ngeliatnya."

"Itu yang gue rasain," dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. "Apalagi sesuatu ngebuat kebahagiaan gue semakin bertambah!"

Si rambut arang memicing, "wah apaan tuh? Keknya bener-bener kabar bahagia sampe lo senyum terus kek orang gila."

"Heh! Lo juga gila ya, tapi nanti aja deh, gue takut lo teriak lagi."

"Ga asik lo!" Ia merengut sebal.

"Nanti aja."

Akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah, meski sebelumnya ia ingin terus memaksa sahabatnya agar berbagi kebahagiaan itu karena ia sudah sangat penasaran sekali. Apalagi kata-katanya sangat misterius, otaknya sampai memunculkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan di sampaikan sahabatnya.

"Gue ga nyangka bakal semudah ini, gue kira dia bakal ngeberontak. Tapi taunya apa?" Katanya penuh semangat. "Gue makin demen nih jadinya."

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang di rangkai otak iblis lo ya sekarang?" Ucapnya setengah mengejek.

"Sesuatu yang bakalan seru abis," ia kembali menyeringai. "Liatin aja, sampe bener-bener gue buat dia menderita!"

Si cewe berambut arang itu sedikit tercengang dengan intonasi suara yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya, penuh dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu, matanya berkilat berbahaya.

"Lo ga pernah _separah_ ini, apa yang ngebuat lo sampe begini?" Katanya pelan, melihat kearah lain.

"Kalo bukan pake tindakan ini, mau pake apa lagi? Seinget gue, kita _paling_ baik sama si jalang satu itu. Tapi apa yang kita dapetin? Lo liat sendiri kelakuannya makin menjadi, makin gatau diri!" ucapnya berapi-api, dia menggeram.

Ia bisa merasakan amarah kuat yang menghantam jiwa sahabatnya itu, bukan main-main, ia bahkan sampai bergidik. Ia mengalami hal yang sama, namun lebih pintar mengendalikannya agar tidak lepas kendali.

Dia mendesis. "Ga ada yang bisa nyentuh apa yang udah menjadi milik gue! Lo tau itu."

"Ya, gue tau." Jawabnya setengah gugup. "Lo udah dapet sesuatu yang harus dilakukan?"

"Oh itu," dia bersedekap sambil memandang ke depan. "Gue udah mikirin ini dari kemarin. Kita tinggal melaksanakannya saja."

Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut menyeringai. _Ini pasti sesuatu yang seru_ , pikirnya. "Tapi lo ga mikir sesuatu apa? Kalo dia bilang macam-macam gimana?"

"Emangnya dia siapa bisa menentang kita dan sampe punya keberanian buat ngebocorin itu?"

Ya, memangnya dia bisa memberitahu hal tersebut? Tidak kan, karena semuanya telah berpihak pada mereka. Jika dia melakukan itu, ada yang akan percaya? Tidak, dan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya.

Sesungguhnya itu yang keduanya harapkan. Tapi menggunakan tangan serta otak mereka jauh lebih memuaskan.

"Dan, dia ga punya teman. Semua temannya udah pergi meninggalkannya."

"Memangnya ada yang ingin berteman dengan gay menjijikan sepertinya? Keknya, enggak deh. Kalo pun ada, itu pasti cuma karena kasihan."

Keduanya mendadak tertawa.

"Temen sekaligus _pelindungnya_."

"Pelindung?"

Seringaian itu perlahan memudar. "Iya. Tapi lo ga perlu cemas, orang itu menjauh dengan sendirinya."

"Itu bagus."

Dia menambahkan, "juga, kita punya _dia_ yang berada di pihak kita. Pasti bakal lebih seru dan menantang."

Ia menjentikan jari. "Bener!"

Mereka kembali tersenyum puas. Lalu saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Tapi, _dia_ ga bakal tau tentang ini kan?" Ia merasa harus memastikan hal ini.

"Dia siapa?"

Menghela nafas, lalu kembali menjawab. "Dia yang _itu_. Lo pasti tau."

"Oh—tenang, _dia_ pasti Cuma mencari bahan mainan, ga mungkin serius-serius banget. Kerajinan banget dia mencampuri urusan kita."

"Tapi gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, diantara mereka.." Katanya pelan.

Dia mengernyit bingung. "Sesuatu yang aneh, maksud lo?"

"Gue ngerasa mereka punya suatu hubungan…"

Dia mendelik dan mengibaskan tangan. "Ga lah, ga mungkin. Selama ini mereka ga pernah keliatan berinteraksi, baru sekarang-sekarang aja. Mana _intim_ banget lagi,"

"Cuma perasaan lo aja kali," lanjutnya.

"Iya kali, Cuma perasaan gue aja." Ia bergumam, meskipun sejatinya tak begitu yakin.

Si rambut cokelat beranjak dari tempatnya dan merapikan roknya dari debu-debu yang menempel. "Ayo kita rencanain semuanya~"

Dan temannya, si rambut arang ikut berdiri. Mereka saling berjalan berdampingan, dengan seringai di wajah keduanya. Murid-murid yang melewati mereka buru-buru menyingkir, aura yang di keluarkan menakutkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

.

 _[a/n: hay! Aku balik lagi dengan update ff ini, sori ya rada lama gue sempet ngestuck sebenarnya. Semoga suka yaa sama chapternyaa]_


End file.
